Joyeux Noël, Docteur Cullen!
by Missloup
Summary: Un petit cadeau de Noël pour les fans du couple Edward/Carlisle, j'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira...
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

.

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes sages en attendant l'arrivée du Père Noël!

Personnellement, je vous ai trouvé très sages, donc, voici un petit cadeau en avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Je n'ai volontairement pas mis de résumé, je vous laisse découvrir et faire quelques suppositions...

Il y aura 4 ou 5 chapitres s'il y a un épilogue, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Cette fic sera donc plus courte que ce soit par la longueur des chapitres ou par leur nombre!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un bon et joyeux Noël!

Missloup.

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Le bal de Noël

.

.

Isabella Swan s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de pousser un soupir, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette robe trop belle pour elle. Bella lissa une nouvelle fois sa jupe, qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, avant de s'observer d'un œil critique. Le bleu nuit de la robe faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, son bustier soulignait de manière agréable ses épaules. Elle inspira profondément tout en se répétant que ses deux meilleures amies, Alice et Angela, lui avaient assuré qu'elle était superbe avant qu'elles ne partent se préparer.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son miroir, vérifiant sa coiffure, son maquillage et sa robe. Puis, elle prit sa veste et son sac avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. La jeune fille maudit les talons sur lesquels on l'avait obligé à se percher lorsqu'elle faillit s'étaler de son long.

« -Bella ! Cria son père. Edward est là !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser. Puis, tout en tenant fermement d'une main la rambarde, elle descendit les quelques marches menant au hall. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le vit, splendide dans son costume noir avec une cravate de la même couleur, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille lui donnaient un air sexy. Edward leva la tête vers elle en l'entendant arriver, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une belle teinte rouge quand il lui sourit. Comment un être aussi beau qu'Edward Cullen avait-il pu lui demander d'être sa cavalière au bal de Noël ?

-Bonsoir, Bella, dit-il simplement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, tu es ravissante !

-Merci ! Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal, bafouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit une nouvelle fois accentuant les rougeurs de ses joues.

-Alors, Edward, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Chef Swan, je vous remercie.

La voix du jeune homme n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il leur adressa un petit sourire avant d'inspirer profondément sûrement pour chasser son chagrin

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas raviver ta peine, s'excusa Charlie, l'un des membres de ta famille prend soin de toi ?

-Non, nous étions seuls, maman et moi, avoua Edward.

Bella se souvint alors du jour de l'enterrement de la mère de son camarade de classe, il s'était tenu seul face à la tombe d'Elisabeth. Ils étaient peu nombreux à être venus à l'enterrement. Alice et Angéla l'avaient accompagné, son père, Charlie, était aussi présent, tout comme le Docteur Cullen qui avait soigné la mère d'Edward. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait se rappeler que le jeune homme était proche du médecin.

-Avant… Avant de partir, elle a fait les démarches pour que j'ai un tuteur.

-Tu vas pouvoir rester à Forks ? Demanda Bella folle de joie.

-Edward ? Edward, que fais-tu ?

Bella, tout comme Charlie, fut surprise de voir le Docteur Cullen grimper les marches du porche, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la voix sèche du médecin.

-Charlie ! Bella ! Les salua-t-il radoucit. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Bonsoir, Carlisle, dit le Chef Swan en serrant la main de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Que fais-tu donc ici ?

-Je viens chercher ces jeunes gens. Allez, dépêchez-vous de monter en voiture, Esmé nous attend.

-Tu n'avais pas de meilleure idée pour un rendez-vous avec Esmé que de l'emmener jouer les chaperons au lycée pour le bal de Noël ? Railla Charlie pour taquiner son ami.

-Très drôle, marmonna le blond, il faut bien que je surveille ces jeunes gens pendant que d'autres regardent le match en buvant une bière !

-Je plaide coupable ! Allez, les enfants ne faites pas attendre Carlisle !

-Dis plutôt que tu nous chasses parce que l'heure du match approche ! Précisa le Docteur Cullen.

-Edward, prends soin de ma fille ou ça ira mal !

-Papa ! Gronda Bella en le fusillant du regard.

-Je vous le promets, Monsieur, assura Edward au même moment.

-Bien, acquiesça Charlie en ignorant sa protestation, tu es de retour à minuit au plus tard, jeune fille !

-Minuit ! Mais papa, c'est trop tôt ! Je ne vais pas forcer Edward à quitter la fête !

-Edward a lui aussi la permission de minuit, précisa Carlisle en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme comme pour le défier de démentir, il a besoin de repos.

-Oui, Carlisle, mais… J'ai terminé mes devoirs et j'ai fait la vaisselle.

-J'ai vu, Edward et je t'ai d'ailleurs félicité, lui rappela le médecin, mais tes nuits ne sont guère reposantes, donc, nous rentrerons tôt.

Edward baissa la tête en entendant les propos du médecin. Bella vit son père se redresser, lui aussi venait de comprendre qu'a priori Carlisle avait la garde du jeune homme.

-Tu sais, tenta Charlie, Edward a peut-être besoin de se vider la tête en s'amusant. S'il y parvient, je suis sûr qu'il dormira mieux. Pour ma part, je peux accepter que Bella rentre à une heure du matin.

-Charlie, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour Edward, nous te ramènerons Bella à minuit, maintenant, jeunes gens en voiture !

Carlisle sourit et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Charlie pour le saluer avant de repartir vers la Mercedes noire garée le long du trottoir. Edward l'attendait quand Charlie fit signe au jeune homme de s'avancer.

-Amuse-toi bien, lui souhaita son père.

-Merci et merci d'avoir essayé de nous faire gagner une heure.

-Je t'en prie.

-Heureusement, tu n'es pas aussi sévère que Carlisle, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne un peu de lui, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Bella, soupira Charlie en lui souriant, Carlisle vient de se retrouver avec un ado orphelin sur les bras en l'espace de quelques jours, laisse-lui le temps de prendre ses marques.

Bella acquiesça face aux paroles pleines de sagesse de son père. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre son cavalier qui l'attendait près de la Mercedes, tenant la portière arrière ouverte pour elle. La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'installer.

-Bonsoir, Esmé.

-Bonsoir, Bella, lui sourit la fiancée du Docteur Cullen, tu es magnifique !

-Merci, Esmé. Vous aussi, assura-t-elle en enviant sa beauté et son charisme.

-Allez, Edward ! Dépêche-toi !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant la voix impatiente du médecin. Edward eut à peine le temps de fermer sa portière que la Mercedes se mit en marche.

-Doucement, Carlisle, demanda Esmé, laisse donc le temps à Edward de s'installer correctement.

Bella remercia silencieusement l'intervention d'Esmé. Son attention fut soudain attirée par Edward qui était en train de se débattre avec sa ceinture, ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'attacher.

-Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-elle doucement.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme pour lui faire lâcher prise, puis, elle attacha la ceinture.

-Merci, Bella.

La jeune fille lui sourit, leurs mains restèrent enlacées et ils se turent pour écouter la symphonie qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le lycée, le Docteur Cullen se gara dans le parking, puis, ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans le gymnase qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion.

-Regarde ! S'écria-t-elle. Alice, Ben et Angela sont là !

Bella attrapa la main de son cavalier pour l'entraîner vers leurs amis, cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte que ce dernier ne la suivait.

-Un instant Bella, lui demanda Carlisle, tu te souviens des consignes ? Je veux à tout moment pouvoir te voir.

-Oui.

-Allons, Carlisle, Edward est un jeune homme sérieux, laisse-le donc rejoindre ses amis et s'amuser. Viens, allons, admirer la décoration de la salle !

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Esmé entraîna Carlisle de l'autre côté du gymnase. Aussitôt, elle sentit Edward se relaxer, elle lui sourit avant de le couver du regard.

-Tout va bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme qui ne lui parut guère convaincant.

-Tu sais, Carlisle est quelqu'un de bien. Il doit juste être dépassé par les évènements, répéta Bella en répétant les propos de son père, il ne doit pas trop savoir comment agir avec toi et s'est pour ça qu'il est si protecteur.

Edward lui offrit un petit sourire comme s'il ne paraissait guère rassuré par ses paroles.

-Viens, allons rejoindre tes amis, Alice a l'air de s'impatienter.

Bella acquiesça distraitement, toujours préoccupée par la peine lisible dans les prunelles de son cavalier et qu'il tentait difficilement de masquer. Ils rejoignirent ses amis avant de rejoindre la salle. Malgré ses protestations, Alice et Angéla réussirent à la traîner sur la piste de danse pendant que Ben et Edward s'installaient dans un coin pour parler sûrement de sport ou de musique. Au bout de trois danses, elle réussit à fausser compagnie à ses amies pour rejoindre son cavalier. Ben s'éclipsa à son arrivée en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Elle s'assit auprès d'Edward.

-Tu as envie de danser ?

-Je ne suis pas très doué, admit-il dans une grimace qui la fit fondre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Bella hocha la tête. Edward se leva pour aller lui chercher un soda, elle lui emboîta le pas. Alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs boissons, Angéla, Ben, Alice et un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas les rejoignirent.

-Bella, Edward, les interpella Alice, je vous présente Jasper, il est étudiant à la faculté de Seattle, en psychologie.

-Ravie de te rencontrer, Jasper, sourit Edward qui semblait amusé par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

-Alors, Jasper, dit Bella, comment arrives-tu à supporter Alice ?

-Et bien, je dois admettre que mon calme naturel aide, confia le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Toute la bande éclata de rire sous la moue outrée d'Alice qui s'appliqua à bouder jusqu'à ce que son Jasper lui redonne le sourire en lui proposant un petit tour à l'extérieur. Angéla et Ben ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, avant de revenir pour qu'ils les suivent.

-Il faut que vous voyiez ça ! S'écria Ben. Newton et Stanley viennent de se faire choper dans une position plutôt compromettante !

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bella en suivant ses amis tout en entraînant son cavalier dans son sillage.

-Il semblerait que les cheveux de Jessica soient coincés dans la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Mike et elle hurle parce que cette idiote refuse qu'on les lui coupe !

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir les portes du gymnase, Bella s'aperçut que la main d'Edward n'était plus dans la sienne. Elle se figea et se tourna pour voir son cavalier faire face au Docteur Cullen qui paraissait furieux.

-As-tu déjà oublié ta promesse de rester à l'intérieur ? Gronda le médecin.

-On voulait juste sortir sur le parking, assura Bella pour défendre son cavalier, pour prendre l'air. Il fait tellement chaud ici.

-Tu peux sortir, Bella, mais Edward reste dans la salle.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir au médecin. Sa main se referma en un geste possessif autour de celle de son cavalier pour l'attirer vers la piste de danse. Ils se mêlèrent aux autres danseurs pour un slow, Edward se tenait raide entre ses bras et cela n'était pas dû à son aversion pour la danse.

-Edward, l'interpella-t-elle doucement, j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi. Carlisle se conduit-il bien avec toi ? »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'ouvrirent pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de la baisser rapidement. Bella pouvait sentir sa détresse, non seulement, il venait de perdre sa mère, mais en plus l'homme qui était censé l'aider, le protéger, semblait le maltraiter. Elle ne pouvait le tolérer ! La jeune fille se promit d'en parler à Charlie, bien qu'ils soient amis, elle ferait son possible pour que son père ouvre les yeux sur le comportement du médecin.

Alors, qu'ils virevoltaient au gré du rythme de la musique, elle aperçut Carlisle près du buffet qui les couvait d'un regard qui la fit frissonner. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille expression sur le visage si doux, si gentil du médecin, cependant, son expression en cet instant lui donnait un côté dangereux. On aurait dit qu'à tout moment, il était prêt à se jeter sur Edward pour lui faire du mal. Bella raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son cavalier comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger. Heureusement, Esmé s'approcha de Carlisle et détourna son attention d'eux. Elle la vit parler avec le médecin avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ravir ses lèvres. Bella se demanda si elle ne pourrait pas trouver en Esmé une alliée, cette dernière avait sûrement remarqué le comportement du médecin. Soudain, la jeune fille s'écarta pour observer son cavalier qui avait cessé de danser. Edward paraissait figé. Elle suivit son regard pour voir ce qui semblait choquer et rendre aussi furieux son cavalier, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'Edward observait le Docteur Cullen et Esmé.

« -Edward ?

-Pardon, murmura-t-il en reprenant leur danse.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune fille. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'en parler ?

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut droit qu'à un magnifique sourire qui lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations. Un frisson parcourut soudain son échine quand elle sentit la main d'Edward se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Avec une lenteur qu'elle trouva exaspérante, elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser dans ses cheveux pour dégager le creux de son cou. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau fine. Bella ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand Edward pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien pendant que ses dents mordillaient la peau sensible de son cou.

-Edward ! Ça suffit !

Bella tomba rapidement de son petit nuage de bonheur en entendant la voix de Carlisle.

-On part, décréta le médecin d'une voix légèrement tremblante en plongeant son regard dans celui de son cavalier.

-Très bien, accepta Edward en esquissant un étrange sourire.

-Bella, j'ai discuté avec Monsieur Molina, il vous ramènera, Esmé et toi.

-Mais…

-Ne dis rien, Bella, supplia le médecin avant de se détourner. »

La jeune fille fut décontenancée par la réaction de Carlisle, elle avait l'impression de voir un condamné à mort se diriger vers la potence. Alors qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que son imagination lui jouait des tours, elle vit Jasper rejoindre les deux hommes. Ce dernier offrit un clin d'œil à Edward avant de marcher quelques pas devant eux. Edward et Jasper se connaissaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Bella fronça d'autant plus les sourcils quand elle vit la main d'Edward se poser dans le creux des reins du Docteur Cullen comme pour le presser d'avancer.

Bien décidée à avoir des réponses à ses questions et surtout désireuse de comprendre le comportement des deux hommes, elle se lança à la poursuite. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à les rattraper car Esmé l'intercepta pour savoir où était Carlisle, apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas jugé bon de la prévenir qu'il partait. Une fois qu'elle eut mis Esmé au courant, elles partirent toutes deux vers le parking pour avoir des réponses. Bella aperçut ses amis qui étaient toujours en train de s'amuser, ainsi que certains de leurs camarades, aux dépens de Jessica et Mike. Esmé attrapa son bras pour lui montrer la Mercedes en train d'effectuer une marche arrière.

Tout à coup, un bruit assourdissant retentit alors qu'elle se retrouvait aveuglée par une violente lumière. Bella sentit son corps être projeté en arrière et elle heurta violemment le béton du parking. Plusieurs cris résonnèrent autour d'elle, des gens courraient. Parmi les visages flous, elle reconnut Angéla, Alice et Ben qui les aidaient, Esmé et elle, à se relever pour les éloigner du feu qui faisait rage. Un cri d'horreur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. La Mercedes du Docteur Cullen venait d'exploser ! Carlisle et Edward étaient morts !

.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle ne pouvait détacher son regard des flammes qu'il apercevait depuis la route sinueuse que la limousine noire avait emprunté. Sa voiture venait d'exploser, détruisant par la même occasion l'existence du Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un sanglot, tout comme, il fit son possible pour rester de marbre lorsque de longs doigts fins récoltèrent ses larmes. N'appréciant sûrement pas qu'il l'ignore, Edward s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, plaquant son torse contre le sien. Carlisle s'obligea à ne pas bouger lorsqu'il sentit une langue essuyer les traces de ses larmes. Son immobilité ne sembla pas plaire à Edward qui prit son visage en coupe pour le forcer à l'observer. Carlisle contempla pendant quelques secondes celui qu'il avait pris pour un ange, celui qu'il avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, celui pour qui il avait éprouvé des sentiments interdits à cause de la situation, de leur différence d'âge… Quelle ironie ! Cependant, tous ces sentiments avaient disparu depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'il était. Un claquement de langue impatient le ramena à la réalité, Edward n'aimait pas être ignoré. Un ricanement résonna dans l'habitacle de la limousine quand Edward actionna la vitre de séparation, les dissimulant aux yeux du dénommé Jasper qui aurait sûrement aimé assister à la suite. Carlisle ferma ses paupières, ne souhaitant pas assister à la suite, alors qu'il attendait une morsure, qu'il attendait qu'on aspire la vie hors de son corps, il sentit des doigts impatients déchirer sa chemise, puis, des lèvres se poser sur son torse…

.

.

A dimanche soir pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que vous avez été gâtés ! ^_^

Voici la suite de « Joyeux Noël, Docteur Cullen », le chapitres qui suivront racontent ce qui s'est passé quelques semaines avant le bal de Noël.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Catiuski** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu es un peu sur la piste, c'est un peu plus tordu que ça… Joyeux Noël et bonne soirée ! Bisous.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Docteur Carlisle Cullen - partie 1 -

.

.

Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen frappa doucement contre la porte de la chambre 275 des soins de surveillance continue. Il entra sans faire de bruit, s'approchant des moniteurs qui contrôlaient l'état de sa patiente qui, malheureusement, était aux portes de la mort. Le médecin régla la pompe qui injectait à intervalles réguliers des antalgiques et autres corticoïdes dans le corps de sa patiente pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Son travail terminé, il déposa le dossier sur une tablette pour ouvrir un placard et en sortir une couverture. Il déplia celle-ci pour la poser sur les épaules du jeune homme endormi au chevet de sa mère. Le jeune Masen semblait exténué et Carlisle se dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour vivre tout cela, il devrait être au lycée en train de s'amuser avec ses amis et non veiller sa mère mourante. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme en un geste qu'il voulait de réconfort. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui quand sa mère aurait perdu sa bataille contre la maladie ? Le Docteur Cullen savait qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre soin d'Edward. D'ailleurs, l'assistante sociale avait déjà dû contacter les services sociaux. Son cœur se serra, le jeune homme était entré depuis peu dans sa vie et sans le vouloir, il y avait mis un sacré désordre. Carlisle ferma les yeux, cherchant à repousser la bouffée de tendresse qui le poussait à vouloir étreindre le jeune homme.

« -Docteur ?

La voix rauque et faible de sa patiente le sortit de ses pensées le faisant sursauter. Il se hâta de rejoindre la tête de lit pour plonger son regard céruléen dans les prunelles éteintes d'Elisabeth Masen tout en mettant de côté sa culpabilité concernant les sentiments interdits qu'il éprouvait. Comment pouvait-il sourire à sa patiente alors qu'il avait des pensées incongrues concernant son fils ?

-Bonsoir, Elisabeth, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Comment allez-vous ? Souffrez-vous ? Voulez-vous que j'augmente la dose de médicaments ?

-Non…, dit-elle péniblement, les papiers…

Carlisle vit la main perfusée de sa patiente se tendre vers plusieurs papiers posés sur le chevet. Il les saisit pour les lui donner.

-Pour… pour vous…

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, étonné, il déplia les documents. A peine eut-il survolé quelques lignes que son cœur rata un battement, ses yeux incrédules se posèrent sur Madame Masen qui le suppliait silencieusement.

-Je… Elisabeth, je suis touché par la confiance que vous me portez, mais je ne pense pas en être digne. Je ne saurais pas prendre soin de lui… Je ne…

-Non… Je vous en supplie, Docteur. Je… J'ai confiance en vous. Edward… Edward vous aime bien… Et puis, il a 17 ans… Ce ne sera que pour 4 ans…, plaida-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Elisabeth…

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase, le regard emplit de détresse de sa patiente le toucha en plein cœur. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser cela ? Surtout que…

-Vous l'aimez…

Le médecin sentit toute trace de chaleur quitter son corps en entendant l'affirmation d'Elisabeth, il allait s'en défendre quand elle coupa court à toute protestation en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce… n'est pas un reproche… Je sais… Je sais que vous prendrez soin de lui… que vous l'aimerez sans rien tenter parce que… parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Docteur. Vous… Vous allez le laissez… grandir… Et puis, qui sait ? Dans quelques années… vous pourriez l'aimer…

Carlisle rêva pendant quelques instants à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il pourrait chérir, il chassa cependant bien vite cette image, Edward et lui avaient dix ans d'écart et puis, même s'il aimait les hommes cela ne voudrait pas dire que le jeune homme l'aimerait en retour ! Par ailleurs, il était lui-même fiancé à la ravissante Esmé !

-J'ai vu comment il vous regarde.

-Pardon ? Lança Carlisle perplexe.

-Mon fils… Observez-le à la dérobée et vous comprendrez…

Le médecin se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Edward, il se souvenait parfaitement des rougeurs soudaines sur ses joues, de son sourire timide, autant de signes qui l'avaient ravi et troublé.

-Signez, je vous en prie, implora Elisabeth avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

-Maman !

Edward venait de s'éveiller en entendant sa mère tousser, le jeune homme se précipita pour aller remplir un verre d'eau pendant qu'il remontait le dossier du lit.

-Tiens, maman.

Carlisle sentit ses tripes se serrer quand il entendit la voix tremblante d'inquiétude du jeune homme, la peur dans ses prunelles émeraude s'accentua quand il vit sa mère repousser le verre d'eau.

-Je vais augmenter la dose de médicaments, annonça-t-il.

-Non, protesta Elisabeth, je… Je n'ai besoin que de votre signature…

Edward lui lança un regard perdu, il pouvait voir ses belles émeraudes se voiler de larmes alors qu'il cherchait à être rassuré. Carlisle attrapa le téléphone de la chambre et demanda à l'assistante sociale de venir. Elisabeth le remercia d'un regard avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Viens, mon cœur, viens près de moi.

De plus en plus inquiet, retenant difficilement ses larmes, Edward s'allongea aux côtés de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Elisabeth fredonna une berceuse, tout en caressant le dos de son fils alors que celui-ci ne retenait plus ses sanglots.

-Docteur Cullen, Madame Masen, les salua l'assistante sociale avant de poser un regard désolé sur Edward.

-Il… Il est d'accord, articula péniblement Elisabeth.

Carlisle entendit un soupir de soulagement franchir le seuil des lèvres de Madame Mayer. Par contre, Edward releva la tête, les interrogeant du regard pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Il faut signer ici et ici, Docteur, lui indiqua l'assistante sociale avant de prendre les documents avec elle une fois qu'il les eut paraphés. Rassurez-vous, Madame Masen, je vais m'assurer que tout se passe bien et rapidement, Edward n'aura pas besoin d'aller en foyer, je vous le promets. »

Elisabeth sembla apaisée par la promesse faite par l'assistante sociale. La malade se détendit contre ses oreillers alors que Madame Mayer quittait discrètement la chambre, il voulut faire de même, souhaitant laisser un peu d'intimité à la mère et au fils, cependant, le regard de Madame Masen le fit rester, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, un peu en retrait. Sa patiente paraissait sereine, comme si maintenant qu'elle avait assuré l'avenir de son fils, elle pouvait accepter son sort. Lentement, il vit le rythme cardiaque d'Elisabeth ralentir. Il put voir ses mains se crisper sur le corps d'Edward pour l'étreindre une dernière fois. Les sanglots du jeune homme brisèrent son cœur. Sans un bruit, il se leva pour aller éteindre les appareils, ne souhaitant pas que le bruit strident des alarmes ne vienne déranger ce dernier moment que partageaient la mère et le fils. Les lèvres de Madame Masen se posèrent sur le front de son fils avant qu'il ne voit sa tête s'affaisser contre l'oreiller, ses yeux s'éteignirent et un dernier souffle franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Un cri de détresse le fit tressaillir, aussitôt, il contourna le lit pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier le repoussa violemment pour rester accroché au corps sans vie de sa mère, mais il l'en décrocha pour l'enfermer dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras.

La nuit était tombée sur Forks quand Carlisle arriva à sa villa. Il se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte communicante entre son garage et la buanderie avant de revenir précipitamment près de sa Mercedes. Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il prit Edward dans ses bras pour le conduire à son salon où il l'allongea sur le canapé. Carlisle recouvrit le jeune homme avec une couverture avant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il abandonna son protégé quelques minutes, le temps d'aller préparer la chambre d'amis. Alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'arrêter chez les Masen pour prendre quelques affaires pour Edward. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme aurait envie de rentrer chez lui, dans cette demeure qui lui rappellerait sa mère… Un petit reniflement attira son attention, Edward s'était réveillé et recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé.

« -Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda doucement Carlisle.

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête. Carlisle n'insista pas, mais il se promit qu'Edward mangerait quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher.

-Je…

-Oui ? Murmura le médecin en s'agenouillant face à lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour… pour l'enterrement. Qui dois-je appeler ? … Et l'argent, je sais pas…

-Chut, Edward, souffla Carlisle en le prenant dans ses bras, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, ta maman s'en est chargée.

-Où… Où vais-je aller ? Balbutia le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.

-Ta mère a souhaité que tu restes avec moi, au moins jusqu'à ta majorité. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Edward, je te le promets.

Il sentit le jeune homme se laisser aller entre ses bras, il le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en caressant son dos en un geste réconfortant. Quand son protégé fut apaisé, Carlisle réalisa alors que le jeune homme tremblait. Doucement, il l'aida à se lever et, tout en le soutenant, il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis. Le médecin augmenta le chauffage tout en surveillant l'eau qui remplissait la baignoire.

-Prends un bain, ordonna-t-il à Edward, cela va te faire du bien. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Carlisle sortit de la salle de bain. A peine avait-il refermé la porte de celle-ci que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, Esmé, cependant, il se raidit quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prévenu sa fiancée de l'arrivée d'Edward dans sa vie et encore moins de tous les bouleversements que cela avait entraînés. Tout en descendant à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, il lui annonça la nouvelle. Le médecin ne put que louer la bonté de sa compagne qui comprit et accepta aussitôt la situation, elle se proposa même de venir pour l'aider ! Après l'avoir rassuré et remercié pour son offre, Carlisle termina de préparer le repas, son invité le rejoignit à cet instant, vêtu du jogging qu'il avait laissé à sa disposition, et les cheveux encore humides. Il fit signe à Edward de s'asseoir pendant qu'il apportait le repas sur la table, comme il l'avait prévu, son protégé se contenta de quelques bouchées. Carlisle insista avant de baisser les bras, ne souhaitant pas le forcer davantage. Puis, son protégé lui demanda s'il pouvait aller se coucher, le médecin accepta et l'accompagna à sa chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il lui rappela qu'il était juste à côté, qu'il n'avait qu'à l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Carlisle vérifia que la porte de la villa était bien fermée avant d'enclencher l'alarme. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée plongé dans l'obscurité, il gagna l'étage. Le médecin allait entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Doucement, il poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis avant d'hésiter, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Les pleurs étouffés firent disparaître ses hésitations, il s'approcha du lit où il s'assit sur le rebord. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule tremblante du jeune homme qui sursauta à son contact. Carlisle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes avant de prendre la décision de s'allonger. Il prit son protégé dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, décidant de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi.

Un rayon de soleil caressa son visage, Carlisle ouvrit un œil et mit un instant à comprendre où il était car il ne reconnaissait pas la couleur des murs de sa chambre. Un corps bougea contre le sien alors qu'il inspirait profondément, profitant de l'odeur des plus agréables qui l'enveloppait. Ses mains resserrèrent leur étreinte alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux doux qui caressaient jusque-là son menton. Le médecin sentit sa virilité s'éveiller alors qu'une hanche la frôlait, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour Esmé. Tout en gardant sa fiancée au plus près de lui, il bascula sur le côté pour l'allonger sur le dos. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres et la réveiller de la plus douce des manières, il se figea, ses lèvres frôlant celles d'Edward. Carlisle se recula brutalement, réveillant par la même occasion son protégé qui posa sur lui des yeux ensommeillés et confus. Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient proches. Carlisle lui sourit avant de s'écarter, puis, il sortit précipitamment du lit quand il comprit qu'Edward ne devait rien ignorer de son état.

« -Je… Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Sans laisser une chance à Edward de prononcer le moindre mot, Carlisle sortit en courant de la chambre. Une fois la porte close, il s'adossa contre le panneau en bois. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Edward ! Et en plus… En plus, il s'était appuyé contre le corps du jeune homme, ce dernier n'avait pu que percevoir son désir ! Alors qu'il pestait contre son manque de contrôle, Carlisle se sentit soudain basculer en arrière. Son dos rencontra un torse avant qu'il ne se retrouve allongé sur quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas le sol !

-Pardon, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se redressant maladroitement tout en aidant Edward à en faire autant.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Je… Bien… Donc, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Carlisle se traita d'idiot alors qu'il descendait les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée et à la cuisine. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné un peu de répit, il dut se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas, Edward le suivait. Le médecin s'obligea donc à chasser la chaleur, le désir qui couvait dans son corps à l'approche du jeune homme. Il enfila un masque, masque qu'il devrait garder tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à faire disparaître cette attirance.

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant. Esmé passa beaucoup de temps avec eux, épaulant, veillant avec lui sur Edward. Carlisle avait espéré que la présence de sa fiancée aurait tempéré son imagination, mais cela n'en était rien. Il en venait même à comparer leurs étreintes, il devait admettre qu'il ressentait plus de choses en tenant Edward dans ses bras. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles moites ? Pourquoi y'avait-il des papillons dans son ventre ? Pourquoi un feu aussi intense couvait-il entre ses reins ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas tout cela quand il tenait Esmé entre ses bras ?

Cependant, il mit de côté toutes ces questions pour épauler et soutenir le jeune homme. L'enterrement avait été un moment émouvant et particulièrement difficile pour Edward. Carlisle et Esmé l'avaient entouré, ils avaient été les seules personnes présentes pour le jeune homme en dehors de deux ou trois collègues de travail de Madame Masen et de quelques lycéens dont la jeune Bella Swan. Edward s'était effondré devant la tombe de sa mère. Carlisle était resté agenouillé à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé ne l'exhorte à relever le jeune homme, la nuit arrivait et quelques flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Carlisle avait alors presque porté à bout de bras le jeune homme jusqu'à la voiture, puis, jusqu'à sa chambre où il lui avait donné un comprimé pour l'aider à dormir.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, Edward s'était muré dans une sorte de mutisme. Il restait toujours poli et aimable avec eux, mais il ne disait que le strict minimum. Le jeune homme était retourné en classe, ses professeurs lui avaient dit que ses résultats étaient toujours excellents, mais qu'il restait à l'écart, ne se mêlant que rarement aux autres élèves. Carlisle était ressorti ébranlé de sa réunion avec le professeur principal du jeune homme, ce dernier l'attendant dans le couloir, il lui avait offert un sourire rassurant avant de l'entraîner vers sa voiture. Alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'à la villa, Carlisle se demanda s'il devait prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue, Edward semblait avoir besoin d'aide et il ne paraissait pas être à même de l'aider. Une fois la voiture garée, son protégé sortit du véhicule et partit directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Carlisle soupira. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sortir deux tasses du placard, il les disposa sur un plateau puis il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour prendre du lait ainsi que du chocolat. Son plateau prêt, il gagna l'étage. Il frappa contre la porte et attendit qu'Edward l'invite à entrer. Le jeune homme délaissa ses devoirs pour le regarder avec surprise.

« -Je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire une pause et que nous pourrions en profiter pour goûter ensemble ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura le jeune homme.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Edward acquiesça doucement avant de ranger ses affaires, Carlisle se dirigea vers le lit où il déposa le plateau et s'assit, d'un pas hésitant, le jeune homme le rejoignit. Le médecin donna une tasse à son protégé avant de lui faire piocher un gâteau parmi ceux qu'il avait porté. Edward mangea celui-ci du bout des lèvres.

-Alors, Edward, débuta doucement Carlisle mal à l'aise, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, le contredit-il, je suis inquiet, Edward, tes professeurs le sont aussi.

-Mes notes sont toujours bonnes.

-Oui et je t'en félicite, mais il n'est pas bon pour un jeune homme de ton âge de rester toujours seul. Depuis que tu es ici, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de sortir pour passer un peu de temps avec tes amis.

-Je… Je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Edward, mais tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu ne souhaites pas en discuter avec un de tes amis ou moi, je peux prendre rendez-vous avec un spécialiste.

-Je… Non ! Non, s'il-vous-plaît, Carlisle, pas un psy !

-D'accord, pas de thérapie, mais je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un.

-Je… Je peux parler avec vous ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je serais ravi de t'écouter, je t'aiderai du mieux que je le peux, Edward. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils terminèrent tranquillement leur chocolat chaud. Une fois leurs tasses vides, il laissa son protégé terminer ses devoirs. Carlisle alla dans son bureau pour remplir quelques dossiers avant de préparer leur repas du soir. Il était en train de discuter au téléphone avec Esmé quand Edward entra dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme se lava les mains avant de mettre la table. Carlisle raccrocha avec sa fiancée et rejoignit son protégé à table, il remplit son assiette de pâtes bolognaise, espérant qu'il terminerait tout. Il se servit et s'assit face au jeune homme qui jouait avec sa nourriture.

« -Mange, s'il-te-plaît. »

Edward obéit. Esmé n'étant pas là, un léger silence s'abattit sur eux. Carlisle cherchait désespérément de quoi égayer son protégé. Il se souvint alors que durant une discussion, Edward avait évoqué sa passion pour la musique classique, il ne s'était pas mêlé de la conversation ce jour-là, mais, ce soir, il décida de partager avec lui leur passion commune. Pour sa plus grande joie, l'adolescent se dérida et discuta avec joie. A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils débarrassaient, il se promit d'emmener le jeune homme dans un magasin de musique pour lui offrir un piano. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le salon, Carlisle lut un livre pendant qu'Edward regardait une émission à la télévision. A 22 heures sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui dire, le jeune homme lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Carlisle ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, exténué par sa journée de garde ainsi que par ses sentiments de plus en plus dur à contenir. Le médecin enfila son pyjama après avoir fait un détour par la salle de bain, il actionna ensuite les volets de sa chambre qui se fermèrent sur la tempête de neige à l'extérieur. Carlisle s'allongea dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux, mais il sut qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil quand il entendit le vent siffler à travers les branches des arbres. Il attrapa son livre quand il entendit un léger grattement contre sa porte.

« -Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward assez hésitant, le jeune homme triturait nerveusement la manche de son pyjama.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Le vent…

Une nouvelle bourrasque hurla sinistrement entre les arbres qui entouraient la maison faisant tressaillir le jeune homme.

-Je… Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Questionna le jeune homme les joues en feu.

-Oui, viens donc.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Carlisle les regretta, pourtant, il ne fit rien pour le repousser quand le jeune homme se glissa dans son lit. Edward lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Le médecin tressaillit quand il sentit les pieds froids de son protégé frôler les siens.

-Mais tu es gelé ! S'écria Carlisle.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, allez, viens. »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Carlisle attira le jeune homme dans ses bras, puis, il éteignit la lumière. Edward poussa un petit soupir de contentement en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment sa main se resserra autour de la taille d'Edward alors qu'il penchait la tête pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et se repaître de son odeur. Un sentiment de bien-être traversa son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux, bercé par la respiration régulière de son protégé. A son tour, Carlisle s'endormit.

Un fin rayon de soleil le réveilla, Carlisle entrouvrit un œil pour croiser un regard émeraude. Le médecin prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler à qui appartenait ces yeux aussi magnifiques, cela ne lui prit guère de temps, aussitôt, son corps s'éveilla en retour. Une bouffée de chaleur irradia son être alors qu'il combattait le désir sourd qui l'étreignait. Carlisle leva une main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme qui le contemplait avec tendresse. Lentement, le médecin redressa la tête, rapprochant ainsi leurs lèvres qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Edward combla le vide qui les séparait. Alors qu'il aurait dû le repousser, rompre ce baiser, Carlisle raffermit son emprise sur le corps du jeune homme pendant que sa langue caressait les lèvres de son protégé qui entrouvrit la bouche, aussitôt, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un baiser emplit de sensualité.

.

.

A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

.

Hello !

Etant donné que vous avez été très sages et que c'est calme pour le moment au travail, j'en profite pour mettre en ligne le chapitre 3.

Le 4 arrivera dans la foulée, normalement, demain soir.

Bonne journée et bonne lecture !

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Catiuski** : Pourtant le vampire est bien là... Tu le rencontreras même dans toute sa splendeur dans le prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne journée et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Kay the setter of univers :** Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par tes compliments. Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne journée et à bientôt.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Docteur Carlisle Cullen - Partie 2 -

.

.

Carlisle prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, son regard vide était posé sur les radiographies illuminées par le négatoscope qu'il observait sans vraiment les voir. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme dont il avait la charge. Il ne cessait de repenser au tendre baiser qu'ils avaient échangé il y a trois jours.

Les joues en feu, il tenta de chasser le désir qui s'emparait de son corps comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à nouveau à cette trop courte étreinte. Heureusement, alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, son téléphone avait sonné. Il avait reconnu la sonnerie réservée à Esmé, aussitôt, il avait repoussé Edward pour aller répondre.

Honte et désir luttaient encore âprement dans son être. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait repris ses distances envers son protégé. Ce dernier était revenu frapper une fois à sa porte en pleine nuit, il ne lui avait pas ouvert et il se détestait pour cela. La voix impatiente d'une infirmière le sortie de sa torpeur, il se concentra enfin sur son travail, profitant des quelques heures de répit avant de retrouver son enfer personnel.

Lorsque Carlisle rentra du travail, il trouva sa maison étrangement silencieuse, non pas qu'Edward soit bruyant, loin de là, mais en général il y avait de la lumière, la télévision était allumée ou bien la chaîne stéréo. Alors qu'il allait appeler son protégé, inquiet qu'il ne soit pas là, il remarqua une ombre assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Carlisle alluma la lumière, Edward cligna aussitôt des yeux, indisposé par la violence de celle-ci. Le jeune homme se redressa et essuya rapidement ses joues dès qu'il l'aperçut. Alors qu'il allait lui parler, le médecin remarqua la valise posée aux pieds du jeune homme. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'une vague d'angoisse l'étreignait.

« -Edward, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait ta valise ?

-Je… Il est clair que ma présence vous indispose, je vais donc rentrer chez moi. Je me suis renseigné auprès de la banque, maman m'a laissé suffisamment d'argent pour que je garde notre maison et que je continue mes études. Je vais donc rentrer, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas le dire aux services sociaux, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en foyer, je me débrouillerai et ainsi je ne vous importunerai plus.

-Edward, soupira Carlisle en le rejoignant, ta présence ne m'indispose pas et je suis navré de t'avoir blessé. Je t'en prie, reste.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme je l'ai fait, confia soudain Carlisle dans un chuchotis, et ensuite t'ignorer.

-Pourquoi…. Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si vous… si vous n'en n'aviez pas envie ?

-J'en avais envie, Edward, et le problème est que j'en ai toujours envie, confessa le médecin.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon, Carlisle restait crispé alors qu'il entendait simplement la respiration soudain hachée de son protégé.

-Et alors ? Balbutia craintivement ce dernier. Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Carlisle soupira, puis, il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de tourner lentement la tête vers son protégé.

-Edward, je ne devrais pas éprouver ces sentiments pour toi, tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi…

-Seulement de dix ans, ce n'est rien dix ans ! S'écria le jeune homme.

-Tu es mineur, lui rappela-t-il, je pourrais aller en prison !

-Je ne dirais rien ! Et dans certains états, je serais déjà majeur !

-Sans parler de l'immoralité de la situation, il ne faut pas oublier que je suis fiancé à Esmé.

-Oh… Elle est gentille, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

-Moi, non plus, souffla Carlisle, mais je ne veux pas t'en faire non plus.

-Quelqu'un souffrira de toute manière, réalisa Edward dans un murmure, autant que ça soit moi, j'y suis habitué. Puis-je… Puis-je tout de même rester ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit le médecin. Edward, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, Carlisle, ce n'est pas grave.

Sur un petit sourire, son protégé prit sa valise pour retourner dans sa chambre et ranger ses affaires. Il se détestait de le faire ainsi souffrir. Mais comment faire autrement ? Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non, il ne pouvait pas… Même s'il admettait que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient bien plus forts que ceux qu'il ressentait pour Esmé. Cependant, la moralité, les principes qu'ont lui avait inculqué lui interdisaient d'aimer le jeune homme. Pourtant, s'ils avaient été ailleurs, il aurait pu… Non, Carlisle s'obligea à ne pas y penser, sinon, ses convictions déjà ébranlées par son amour pour Edward risquaient de disparaître. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour préparer le repas et peut-être appeler Esmé pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, servant ainsi de barrière à ses sentiments, le téléphone de la maison sonna. Il se leva pour répondre, sa main se figea au-dessus du combiné quand il vit l'indicateur d'un pays étranger s'afficher. Le médecin déglutit péniblement avant de s'obliger à répondre, devinant qui l'appelait.

-Allo.

-Bonsoir, Carlisle.

-Bonsoir, père, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, fils.

Un léger silence s'installa sur la ligne. Carlisle patienta, se demandant ce que son paternel lui voulait, leur dernière rencontre remontait à une dizaine d'années, ils s'étaient violemment disputés quand il lui avait annoncé vouloir faire médecine et ne pas suivre le pasteur dans ses délires.

-Tu es en danger.

-Pardon ? Demanda le médecin incrédule.

-Nous avons réussi à en tuer trois lors de notre dernière chasse, leurs chefs semblent furieux, nous avons dû nous cacher pour échapper à leur vendetta. Il faut que tu nous rejoignes et surtout que tu sois prudent car je suis sûr qu'ils voudront se venger sur toi, assura son père.

-Je suis très touché par l'attention que tu me portes, mais les vampires n'existent pas.

-Carlisle…

-Non ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, ta bande de fidèles idiots et toi allez finir en prison ! Les vampires, les sorcières et les loups-garous n'existent pas ! Te rappelles-tu le nombre de procès ? Le nombre de fois où grand-mère et moi t'avons sorti de prison car tu avais frappé, molesté, des innocents ?

-Je sais… Je sais que je me suis fourvoyé par le passé, mon père traquait déjà ces créatures des ténèbres, mais il est mort avant de me dire comment les démasquer, car ils se mêlent à nous Carlisle ! Cependant, là, nous en avons trouvé des vrais, ils ont tué dix des nôtres avant que nous puissions les avoir. Il a fallu les démembrer et brûler leurs restes pour les détruire !

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Carlisle, je t'en prie, ne sois pas stupide et prends le prochain avion pour Londres. Mes hommes assureront ta sécurité jusqu'à notre cachette.

-Père, tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai une vie, un travail et puis il y a Esmé et Edward.

-Esmé ? Edward ?

-Ma fiancée et le jeune homme dont j'ai la garde.

-Ah, oui, je sais pour Esmé, mes hommes me l'ont dit. Par contre, j'ignorais que tu avais adopté un enfant ?

-Edward n'est pas un enfant, c'est un adolescent dont j'ai la charge.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Père, soupira-t-il exaspéré.

-Ses yeux sont-ils normaux ? Mange-t-il ? Respire-t-il ? Son corps est-il chaud ?

-Oui, oui, oui et encore oui ! Je peux même te dire qu'il adore la pizza et qu'il est friand de glace au chocolat !

-D'accord, confie-le à quelqu'un et viens immédiatement me rejoindre. J'ai réservé une place pour toi sur le prochain vol.

-Père…

-Sois prudent, méfie-toi de toute personne suspecte. Si sa peau est trop froide ou étincelle au soleil, si ses yeux sont rouges, alors, c'est un vampire. Il semblerait que certains aient aussi des dons alors redouble de vigilance, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ah, oui, j'oubliais, ils sont d'une beauté incomparable.

-Père…

-Fais vite tes bagages ! Mes hommes te réceptionneront à Londres !

A peine eut-il donné ces ordres que son père raccrocha, ne doutant pas d'être obéi. Carlisle raccrocha lentement le combiné. Il se sentait étrangement las, la folie de son père ne semblait plus avoir de limite. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait prévenir les forces de l'ordre quand Edward le rejoignit.

-J'ai préparé le repas, annonça le jeune homme, comme vous sembliez occupé.

-Merci.

Son protégé lui sourit. Carlisle lui emboîta le pas et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, Edward ne paraissait pas désireux de briser celui-ci, quant à lui, il était bien trop préoccupé par la folie de son père pour échanger des banalités. Le repas terminé, Carlisle prétexta une migraine pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Après avoir pris une douche, il s'allongea, il allait éteindre la lumière quand on frappa à sa porte. Ayant mis les choses au clair avec le jeune homme, il ne vit aucune objection à ne pas l'inviter à entrer ce que ce dernier fit, une tasse à la main.

-Je vous ai fait une infusion, elle calmait bien les migraines de maman.

-Merci, Edward.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et déposa la tasse fumante sur son chevet. Alors qu'il allait partir, Carlisle saisit son poignet pour le retenir.

-Je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal, confia le médecin.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit et il contourna le lit pour s'installer à la place libre à ses côtés. Carlisle lui fit signe de se glisser sous la couette, ne souhaitant pas qu'il prenne froid.

-Vous avez reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda Edward du bout des lèvres.

-Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà répété, Edward, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me tutoies.

-Oui, d'accord. Vous… Euh… Tu veux en parler ?

Carlisle soupira avant d'offrir un sourire à son protégé, il s'allongea ensuite dans le lit, s'appuyant confortablement contre son oreiller. Edward se tourna sur le côté, posant sa tête sur son avant-bras pour le contempler.

-Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mon père, confia le médecin, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, cela faisait 10 ans que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

-Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, souffla le jeune homme. Il habite près de Forks ?

-Non, il vit à Londres, il est pasteur.

-Pasteur ? S'étonna Edward.

-Oui, confirma Carlisle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux avec lui, seulement quelques uns lorsque ma mère était encore en vie.

-Tu as tout de même de la chance, moi, je ne connais pas mon père, avoua le jeune homme, il est parti quand maman lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire son nom, prétextant que je serais forcément déçu si je le retrouvais. J'hésite encore à fouiller ses papiers pour voir si je trouve quelque chose, je n'ose pas aller contre sa volonté.

-Si jamais tu souhaites le rencontrer, dis-le moi, je t'aiderais dans tes démarches, je serais là pour t'aider.

-Merci, Carlisle. Donc, mon père a brillé par son absence et le tien ? Que lui reproches-tu ?

-Père était assez présent, il était aimant à sa manière. Ce n'est que lorsque ma mère est décédée, j'avais 12 ans, que les choses sont devenues dures. Dans la famille Cullen nous avons une sorte d'héritage, même si je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'une tare, nous sommes pasteur de père en fils et mes ancêtres chassaient…

-Que chassaient-ils ?

-Des créatures des ténèbres, sorcières, vampires et tout être mythique, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point notre nom était connu et craint sous l'Inquisition.

-Je… Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ton père chasse des vampires ?

-Oui, acquiesça Carlisle d'une petite voix en contemplant craintivement les traits ahuris du jeune homme. Tu dois penser que je suis dingue comme tous les membres de ma famille !

-Euh, non, pourquoi? Tu ne crois pas en l'existence des vampires ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Carlisle, enfin, je ne crois pas, mais je me dis qu'il existe des choses en ce monde que l'on ne peut expliquer.

-Pour ma part, je crois aux vampires !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu sais, au Lycée, j'ai entendu des élèves parler de meurtres étranges à Seattle et même à Port Angeles, il parait que les victimes étaient vidées de leur sang.

Carlisle se raidit. Il avait été élevé dans la crainte de ces êtres malveillants, mais n'avait jamais eu jusque-là la preuve de leur existence. Quant aux personnes que son père arrêtait, ils s'étaient tous révélés être de parfaits êtres humains.

-Bon, en même temps, poursuivit Edward, on ne peut pas dire que les personnes qui racontaient cela soient des personnes digne de confiance, c'est plutôt le genre beau-parleur.

-Oh, me voilà rassuré, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de dormir avec un pieu sous mon oreiller, plaisanta Carlisle.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais tuer un vampire avec un vulgaire bout de bois ? Ricana son protégé. Non, si tu veux vraiment en tuer un, tu dois le démembrer avant de brûler ses restes.

Le médecin se figea en entendant les propos du jeune homme, son père avait dit exactement les mêmes mots quand il l'avait eu au téléphone.

-Et comment sais-tu cela ? Interrogea-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les orbes émeraudes.

-J'ai emprunté un livre dans ta bibliothèque, confessa Edward les joues en feu, je n'aurais pas dû, je viens juste de comprendre que ce livre doit appartenir à ta famille.

-Celui en cuir noir, usé, avec un lion sur la couverture ?

-Oui.

-Effectivement, c'est en quelque sorte « la bible » des Cullen, je ne l'ai jamais lu.

-Tu devrais peut-être. »

Carlisle sourit au jeune homme qui le lui rendit avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Le médecin observa son profil parfait avant de fermer les yeux pour étouffer la vague de désir mêlée de tendresse qui l'assaillait. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, sa main se leva pour caresser la joue du jeune homme qui tressaillit avant de s'offrir à sa caresse. Lentement, comme si son corps était doté de sa propre volonté, Carlisle se pencha vers son protégé. Ses lèvres effleurèrent telles des ailes de papillons celles du jeune homme. Leurs regards obscurcis par l'envie de mêlèrent.

Aussitôt un feu incontrôlable envahit son être, ses lèvres se posèrent durement contre celle d'Edward, remuant frénétiquement, avant qu'il ne mordille la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme qui entrouvrit la bouche. A peine lui eut-il laissé l'accès que sa langue alla s'enrouler autour de celle de son protégé. Leur baiser fougueux laissait transparaître l'urgence que ressentaient leurs corps qui ne cessaient de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Le médecin délaissa les lèvres meurtries pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur le visage, le cou d'Edward pendant que ses mains s'invitaient sous le pull du jeune homme pour caresser son torse parfait. Le gémissement que laissa échapper son protégé le fit trembler de plaisir, étouffant les derniers murmures de sa conscience. Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse d'Edward, repoussant son vêtement, dévoilant un buste parfait. Il lui retira son pull qu'il jeta hors du lit. Ses lèvres poursuivirent leur course, découvrant chaque centimètre de peau, embrassant, léchant, agaçant les mamelons. Sous ses assauts, Edward gémissait, balbutiait son prénom, son corps se tordait de plaisir sous le sien, attisant son propre désir.

Tendrement, il embrassa le jeune homme avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras pour contempler le visage rougit de ce dernier. Soudain, Carlisle tressaillit. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Edward était mineur et sous sa responsabilité ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'abuser ainsi de sa jeunesse, de son innocence, le jeune homme avait le droit de découvrir l'amour entre les bras d'une personne qu'il aimerait et non d'un fantasme.

« -Je… je sais que c'est rapide et que… Je ne devrais peut-être pas, murmura Edward d'une voix rauque en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais, je t'aime. »

Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur avait manqué un battement en entendant la confession si touchante du jeune homme. La raison, le désir, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, il ne savait plus s'il devait aimer son protégé ou le fuir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire l'un ou l'autre, Edward le fit basculer, échangeant leur place, le surplombant de toute sa beauté juvénile. Avec ardeur, il s'empara de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son corps. Carlisle gémit, ressentant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu, laissant son protégé disposer de son être.

Son cri résonna dans la chambre quand Edward s'allongea sur lui, leurs corps nus frottant langoureusement, leurs hampes se frôlant. L'une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux en bataille qu'il agrippa pour le forcer à relever la tête ce que le jeune homme fit. Il s'empara de ses lèvres tout en donnant un coup de reins, plaquant ainsi Edward dos au matelas. Leur regard s'accrochèrent alors qu'il commençait un doux va et vient, frottant leurs érections. Un grognement sourd secoua son torse quand Edward prit en coupe ses fesses pour les caresser, les presser, accentuant l'étreinte sur leurs membres gonflés de plaisir. Lentement, le médecin sentit les mains de son protégé remonter le long de son dos pour se poser ensuite de part et d'autre de son visage.

« -Prends-moi.

Carlisle se figea. Ces quelques mots susurrés associés au visage tremblant de plaisir lui renvoyaient une image exquise, Edward était la tentation incarnée.

-Tu es sûr ? Trouva-t-il la force de demander. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui sourit avant de refermer ses jambes autour de sa taille, relevant par la même occasion ses fesses contre lesquelles son érection trouva naturellement sa place. Carlisle grogna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de l'attrait pour le corps d'un homme, depuis l'université, cependant, les gestes ne s'oubliaient pas. N'ayant rien pour préparer son ange, il mouilla trois de ses doigts sous le regard gourmand et impatient de son protégé. Puis, doucement, il présenta un doigt à son entrée, étirant lentement les chairs inviolées tout en guettant le moindre signe de douleur. Edward continua de lui sourire et il ajouta rapidement un second doigt sans que cela ne semble déranger le jeune homme.

« -Plus, souffla son ange.

-Patience, je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Edward secoua légèrement la tête avant de le repousser. Carlisle resta quelques secondes désemparé face à sa réaction avant de sentir son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines quand il vit son protégé s'agenouiller face à lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter ou dire quoi que ce soit, Edward lécha son membre avant de l'accueillir dans sa bouche. Carlisle gronda de plaisir alors que le jeune homme s'appliquait à humidifier son membre. Avec un sourire mutin, son jeune amant délaissa soudain son membre et se rallongea sur le dos.

« -Viens, ordonna-t-il doucement. »

Carlisle hésita, il ne voulait vraiment pas le blesser. Cependant, Edward posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'attirant entre ses cuisses. Il sentit l'une des mains du jeune homme se poser sur son érection pour la guider à son entrée. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand son ange s'empala sur son membre. Edward retomba lourdement contre les oreillers, Carlisle n'osa pas bouger, ignorant si son jeune amant savourait le plaisir qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un ou s'il essayait d'endiguer la souffrance due à la pénétration.

Néanmoins, un léger coup de bassin lui donna le feu vert. Carlisle débuta un va et vient rapide et brutal sous les suppliques de son ange qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses épaules. Le plaisir grondait, brûlait en eux, menaçant de tout dévaster. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser qui étouffa leurs cris de jouissance. Il sentit la semence d'Edward maculer leurs ventres alors qu'il se répandait dans son antre accueillant. Le souffle court, leurs corps couvert de sueur, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre après qu'il se soit retiré. Le médecin se sentait heureux, comblé, mais épuisé par la fougue de son jeune amant. Celui-ci se redressa d'ailleurs sur un coude pour lui voler un baiser avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Carlisle murmura trois petits mots, trois petits mots qui définissaient un sentiment qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de repoussé, mais qui était bien réel.

« -Je t'aime. »

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien!

Voici le chapitre des explications, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'essaierai de publier la suite demain soir, mais je ne suis pas sûre de mon planning, donc, si je ne peux pas, il sera publié à mon retour de vacances mardi avec la suite de Milord.

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Catiuski** : Tes déductions ne sont pas si loin de la vérité, tu vas pouvoir le lire dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Jess :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

?

Chapitre 4 : Désillusions

.

.

Carlisle fut réveillé par un doux rayon de soleil, ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus sur le corps nu blottit contre le sien pour en savourer la proximité. Le médecin ouvrit un œil alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire, une vague de panique traversa son être. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait promis à Elisabeth de veiller sur son fils, était-ce ainsi qu'il tenait sa promesse ? Il se détesta pour sa faiblesse. Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, Edward s'agita entre ses bras. Le jeune homme marmonna un vague « bonjour » avant de se hisser sur son corps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Carlisle se figea, ne répondant à aucune des attentions de son ange, que ce soit son baiser ou le léger déhanchement qui entretenait son érection. Edward ne tarda pas à se figer face à sa propre immobilité, ses prunelles plongèrent dans les siennes.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle d'une voix incertaine. Je… C'était une erreur.

Le peu de couleurs qui coloraient le visage de son ange disparurent, il se haït pour le mal qu'il lui faisait, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

-Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement en repoussant le jeune homme.

Tel un automate, Edward glissa de sur son corps pour atteindre le rebord du lit, le jeune homme s'assit sur ce dernier pour chercher du regard ses vêtements. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de contempler le dos musclé, la chute de reins, les fesses rebondies et fermes… Son désir gronda dans son sexe qui s'éveilla aussitôt.

-Pourtant, murmura Edward d'une voix tendue, tu… Tu as dit m'aimer hier soir ? Etait-ce un mensonge ?

Carlisle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, devait-il être honnête ? Un mensonge ne serait-il pas préférable pour épargner le jeune homme ?

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité, implora son ange.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, avoua Carlisle, je t'aime, mais il ne peut y avoir de nous. Tu es tellement jeune et…

-Je serais bientôt majeur.

-Dans 4 ans Edward. Par ailleurs, tu viens de subir une lourde perte, tu ne sais plus où tu en es, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes…

-Jamais, je ne regretterai, répliqua son protégé avec fougue en se tournant vers lui. Jamais ! Ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie, poursuivit-il dans un chuchotis.

Carlisle se sentait réellement désemparé devant la peine de son ange, cependant, il hésitait toujours, se laisser aller serait dangereux… Il romprait la promesse faite à Madame Masen, il devrait quitter Esmé et ils seraient contraints de vivre cachés, leur secret les obligeraient même peut-être à quitter Forks. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Il ne put que répondre « oui » quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Edward se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre son corps, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent alors que leurs êtres nus se fondaient l'un contre l'autre. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Carlisle se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, les doigts d'Edward enserrant fermement ses poignets qu'il plaquait contre lit. S'il s'étonna de la force du jeune homme, le blond oublia bien vite son interrogation quand son ange débuta un mouvement lascif du bassin pendant que sa langue traçait des arabesques dans le creux de son cou.

-Edward, gémit-il en se tortillant sous ses tendres attentions. »

Les lèvres de son ange quittèrent son cou pour descendre le long de son torse, s'arrêtant juste un peu pour agacer ses mamelons avant de descendre rapidement vers son érection. Un sifflement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand une langue audacieuse lécha sa longueur. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme, il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer, l'obliger à cet acte alors qu'il découvrait l'amour. Carlisle tenta de le hisser à lui, mais Edward résista et sa volonté de le stopper disparut quand le jeune homme s'empara de son membre, l'accueillant au plus profond de sa gorge. Avec application et dextérité, il sentit la langue de son ange s'enrouler autour de sa hampe, sa salive coulant délicieusement sur son membre sensible. Alors qu'il se retirait, Edward laissa ses dents érafler tendrement son érection pour finalement atteindre son gland qu'il mordilla lui arrachant de nombreux soupirs de plaisir. Le jeune homme délaissa son sexe quelques instants, le temps de déposer une pluie de baisers humides sur ses boules, refroidissant et attisant ainsi son ardeur. Carlisle se demanda brièvement où le jeune homme avait appris tout cela ? N'était-il pas plus expérimenté qu'il ne le croyait ? Non, il devait se tromper… Il était si jeune que cela paraissait peu probable. Soudain, une vive douleur traversa sa cuisse, il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'Edward venait de pincer sa peau.

« -Je n'aime pas être ignoré ! »

La voix impérieuse de son ange l'étonna, cependant, il l'oublia bien vite quand Edward reprit en bouche son membre, allant et venant sur celui-ci, son regard émeraude plongé dans le sien. Carlisle dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement tant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux était érotique, il pouvait voir son membre apparaître et disparaître dans la bouche gourmande de son ange. L'une des mains du jeune homme caressa avec plus de fouge ses bourses pendant que sa bouche pompait son membre. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les mèches cuivrées, imprimant un rythme soutenu aux caresses d'Edward. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir, il tenta de repousser le jeune homme qui refusa de s'écarter. Carlisle gémit le prénom de son bien- aimé alors qu'il atteignait dans la jouissance, se déversant dans sa bouche. Le médecin se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, respirant difficilement, le corps encore tremblant par l'orgasme que venait de lui offrir son ange. Ce dernier vint s'allonger sur lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Carlisle laissa sa main glisser le long du torse dénudé de son ange, caressant son ventre, suivant la fine ligne de poils pour effleurer sa verge tendue. Edward gémit avant de pousser un grognement de frustration lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable résonna dans la chambre. Le jeune homme déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter le lit sous son regard surpris, son ange se baissa et ramassa le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pyjama.

« -Quoi ? Grogna son protégé visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. J'en ai rien à faire…

Edward commença à faire les cents pas sous ses yeux gourmands, le jeune homme arborait toujours une magnifique érection qui semblait le narguer. Sentant sûrement son regard peser sur lui, Edward lui fit face et tout en continuant d'écouter son interlocuteur, sa main se posa sur son sexe qu'il commença à caresser en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Un gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres d'Edward alors que Carlisle sentait sa propre érection revenir.

-Oui et alors ? Cela ne t'a jamais posé de problème, ricana Edward à l'attention de son interlocuteur. Ecoute, Jazz, réponds et dis-lui que je le rappelle. Là, j'ai mieux à faire… Ma parole, serais-tu jaloux ?... Je ne pense pas… Non ! J'ai dit : non ! Mais plus tard, sûrement, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ta fougue…

Carlisle se redressa sur un coude alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient tant il était intrigué par les propos de son ange. Ce dernier repoussa l'épais rideau, laissant entrer un peu plus de soleil dans la chambre car il avait oublié hier soir de fermer ses volets. Il oublia pendant quelques instants les paroles d'Edward pour contempler son corps nu baignant dans la lumière du matin. Il était magnifique, scintillant ainsi de mille feux sous le soleil. Son cœur rata soudain un battement. On aurait dit que la peau de son ange était incrustée de milliers de diamants ! Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward qui se tourna lentement vers lui.

-Tout compte fait, tu peux venir. Le jeu est terminé à cause de ton stupide coup de fil, gronda son ange énervé.

D'un geste sec, le jeune homme coupa la communication avant de jeter le téléphone sur un fauteuil.

-Et dire que nous aurions pu nous amuser encore un peu, soupira son ange en s'installant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Balbutia Carlisle.

-Tu le sais déjà, mon bel ange, susurra Edward en donnant un léger coup de reins entretenant ainsi la vigueur de leurs membres. Rappelle-toi… Rappelle-toi les propos de ton père…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que le jeune homme s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un baiser brutal. Son corps fin et soudain étrangement froid frotta contre le sien qui en comparaison semblait brûlant ! Un étrange feulement secoua le torse d'Edward alors que leurs érections se caressaient.

_Sois prudent, méfie-toi de toute personne suspecte. Si sa peau est trop froide ou étincelle au soleil, si ses yeux sont rouges, alors, c'est un vampire. Il semblerait que certains aient aussi des dons alors redouble de vigilance, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ah, oui, j'oubliais, ils sont d'une beauté incomparable._

Edward était-il d'une beauté incomparable ? Sans aucune hésitation, la réponse était oui. Sa peau était-elle froide ? Etrangement, maintenant, oui, elle l'était. Sa peau brillait-elle au soleil ? Oui… Mais alors ? Non, il ne pouvait y croire, il avait rencontré la mère du jeune homme, il avait vu ce dernier manger, boire… Ses yeux étaient de belles émeraudes…

-Tu oublies un détail, murmura Edward en gémissant, nous avons des dons, il te l'a dit… Le mien me permet de lire et de contrôler les esprits…

-Non ! S'écria Carlisle qui croisa alors un regard non émeraude mais carmin.

Le médecin voulut échapper à l'étreinte du jeune homme, mais il n'y parvint pas, il ne possédait aucune force comparée à celle d'Edward.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Edward pesta une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son corps. Après avoir poussé un soupir agacé, Edward se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Carlisle suivit son regard et tressaillit en voyant les prunelles rouges. Le vampire fit un pas dans la chambre, il possédait une carrure proche de celle d'Edward, ses cheveux blonds descendaient en de légères boucles encadrant son visage. Il était beau, même magnifique, mais pas autant qu'Edward.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, assura son ancien protégé en se blottissant contre lui.

-Alors ? S'impatienta le nouveau venu.

-Dégage, Jasper, je suis suffisamment furieux contre toi, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'interromps !

-Il me semble pourtant que je suis plus enclin à te satisfaire que lui ? Remarqua le dénommé Jasper en lui lançant un regard torve.

-Sors.

Edward n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot, il n'y avait pas d'immense colère dans celui-ci, mais pourtant, Jasper sortit sans attendre. Le jeune homme soupira et roula sur le côté, s'installant sur le dos.

-Certains membres de ta famille nous ont donné du fil à retordre, commença doucement Edward dont les doigts caressaient distraitement son torse, cependant, les ans passants, votre vindicte contre les créatures de la nuit s'étiola. Malheureusement pour toi, ton père a réussi à tuer trois des nôtres, personnellement, je m'en moque, mais cela n'a pas plu aux Volturi.

-Les Volturi ? Murmura Carlisle.

-Trois vampires qui dirigent notre monde, une sorte de famille royale, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils auraient besoin de sortir un peu de leur château et surtout de retirer le balai qu'ils ont dans le cul.

Un ricanement leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée et Carlisle comprit que Jasper entendait sans difficulté leur conversation.

-Ils t'ont donc envoyé faire le sale travail, comprit le médecin le cœur lourd, pourquoi… Pourquoi toute cette comédie ?

-Pour m'amuser ! Répondit Edward comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Crois-tu que cela est amusant de venir dans une bourgade complètement paumée pour une exécution ?

-Ca ne doit pas être la première fois, non ? Demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, non, je ne suis pas leur bourreau. En réalité, je suis le fils d'Aro, le chef de ce trio. Il m'a transformé il y a quelques siècles et m'a décrété comme sien. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon oncle Marcus m'y a contraint, arguant que ce voyage me ferait du bien, Caïus s'est joint à lui, Monsieur ne supportait plus mes manigances. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je me suis amusé à ses dépens pour tromper mon ennui ? Bref, Aro n'a eu d'autre choix que de m'envoyer. Je devais seulement t'arracher la tête et la livrer à ton père comme présent de Noël, seulement, tu étais bien trop à mon goût pour que j'obéisse.

Carlisle déglutit péniblement alors que la main du Prince des vampires glissait sous le drap pour caresser sa virilité qui resta inerte.

-Pfff, souffla Edward, vraiment aucune envie ?

Le médecin tenta de se soustraire à la caresse, mais la main d'Edward quitta son sexe pour s'enrouler en un geste possessif autour de sa taille. La joue de son ancien protégé se posa sur son torse pendant que sa main libre jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

-Et… Maintenant ? Murmura Carlisle.

-Maintenant ? Répéta Edward en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Oh…. Il est hors de question que je te tue, non, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi…

Inconsciemment Carlisle se relaxa en entendant que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, cependant, il se demandait quel sort Edward lui réservait.

-Enfin, théoriquement, continua le vampire, car techniquement, tu seras mort.

Le médecin tressaillit, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager quand il comprit quel sort le Prince des vampires lui réservait.

-Tu peux courir, je te rattraperai toujours, lui rappela Edward en le laissant se redresser avant qu'il ne se blesse, nul endroit ne peux te dissimuler à moi. Tu m'appartiens.

-Edward… S'il-te-plaît, tu… Tout ne pouvait pas être comédie, je t'en prie…

-Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna le vampire.

Peut-être que s'il obéissait ? Peut-être qu'il arriverait à l'attendrir ? A gagner sa liberté ? Lentement, il se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Leur baiser était étonnement tendre par rapport à la situation où il se trouvait. Le désir s'éveilla à nouveau dans son être, il tenta de le réprimer avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas de son fait.

-Tu te trompes, assura Edward quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, je n'ai pas ce pourvoir, Jasper l'a, mais il ne l'utilise pas. Tes sentiments viennent de toi et uniquement de toi, je n'ai rien créé, je n'ai utilisé mon don que pour paraître humain à tes yeux et à ceux des autres.

-Elisabeth ?

-Madame Masen ? Elle allait mourir seule, je lui ai au moins donné la joie de connaître l'étreinte d'un fils lors de son dernier souffle. Bien, malheureusement, nous n'avons plus suffisamment de temps pour terminer notre petit câlin, se plaignit Edward avant de se redresser, il est temps d'aller chercher les smokings.

-Les smokings ? »

Edward ne répondit pas à sa question. Sans se préoccuper de sa nudité, le jeune homme se leva et quitta le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Carlisle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et le Prince l'invita à le rejoindre. Il n'en fit rien, se terrant au fond de son lit en priant pour qu'il se réveille enfin de cet affreux cauchemar.

.

.

Jasper soupira. Edward était encore en train de s'amuser avec l'humain alors que lui se retrouvait cantonné au rez-de-chaussée ! Le vampire soupira quand son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche. Il ne l'en sortit pas, sachant déjà qui l'appelait et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs sonneries, il fit coulisser l'une des baies vitrée de la villa pour sortir et répondre à l'extérieur.

« -Majesté, dit Jasper dès qu'il eut décroché.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla Aro, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à décrocher ? Et pourquoi mon fils ne répond-il pas ? A-t-il réglé son compte au fils Cullen ?

-En quelque sorte, marmonna Jasper qui n'osait imaginer la réaction du Chef des Volturi s'il savait ce que faisait son précieux fils avec celui du pasteur !

-Que veux-tu dire par en quelque sorte ? Est-il mort ? S'énerva l'Ancien.

Alors que Jasper cherchait des mots qui pourraient apaiser la colère du Volturi sans pour autant dénoncer son Prince, une main se posa sur la sienne pour lui prendre le téléphone. Tout en faisant cela, Edward se pencha, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Jasper ne put retenir un grognement de frustration quand son amant l'abandonna.

-Père, soupira Edward en faisant quelques pas.

-Pourquoi diable cela te prend-il autant de temps de tuer un être humain ?

Jasper sourit, son Prince s'était éloigné, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende pas la conversation.

-Je vais le tuer, assura Edward, mais il y a un petit changement de programme.

-Quoi ? Demanda Aro d'un ton méfiant.

-Je vais le transformer.

Un étrange silence régna sur la ligne. Jasper pouvait sans mal s'imaginer l'air furieux qui devait être peint sur le visage du Chef des Volturi, il était même étonnant que ce dernier n'ait pas broyé le téléphone dans un accès de colère.

-Je t'ai ordonné d'aller tuer cet humain et de livrer sa tête en présent au Pasteur Cullen ! Que n'as-tu pas compris dans cette phrase ? Hurla soudain Aro.

-Premièrement, père, vous ne m'avez pas ordonné, mais demandé, précisa Edward alors que Jasper secouait la tête de dépit n'osant imaginer la fureur de l'Ancien. Deuxièmement, si vous m'aviez précisé que Carlisle Cullen était bandant et avait un cul d'enfer, je vous aurais tout de suite averti qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit tué, sauf pour être transformé, bien entendu.

-Un… Un cul d'enfer… Edward qu'as-tu fait ?

Jasper laissa échapper un léger rire, son Prince l'entendit et se tourna vers lui, un sourire peint sur son magnifique visage. Cependant son hilarité ne passa pas inaperçue, Aro parvint à l'entendre et il commença à en prendre pour son grade. N'étant guère Prince de Volterra et donc protégé de la colère de l'Ancien, Jasper préféra la prudence et effectua un repli stratégique vers la villa pour laisser son amant se débrouiller seul avec son père. Alors qu'il hésitait à gagner l'étage pour s'amuser un peu avec l'humain qui semblait être sous la douche, Edward le rejoignit dans le salon et lui lança son téléphone. Jasper le réceptionna tout en haussant un sourcil, étonné que cela ait pris si peu de temps.

-Non, ne me dis pas que…, comprit Jasper.

-Si, je lui ai raccroché au nez. Du coup, je suis sûr qu'il a broyé son téléphone, le temps qu'il en trouve un autre, cela nous laisse un peu de répit. Et si la chance est de notre côté, Marcus le calmera.

-Est-il prudent de le laisser seul ? Demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

-Je surveille son esprit.

-Ne peux-tu le contrôler ?

-Je n'en ai guère envie.

Les paroles de son Prince firent mal à Jasper, lui qui pensait être immunisé contre toute sorte de douleur venait de réaliser qu'il se trompait et qu'il était bien plus attaché à Edward qu'il ne le pensait. Malheureusement, son Prince ne semblait penser qu'à cet humain, cette chose si fragile, il suffirait… Jasper ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre un mur, une main enserrant fermement son cou. Le vampire grimaça de douleur.

-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, y compris en pensée ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui.

-Quant à ta jalousie…

Son Prince ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant les actes aux paroles et Jasper ne lui en tint pas rigueur quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Les mains qui enserraient son cou se détendirent pour glisser le long de son corps et se poser sur ses hanches. Edward se colla à lui, une de ses jambes s'insinuant entre les siennes alors que leurs langues se livraient une bataille acharnée. Lentement, son Prince se déhancha, éveillant son désir. Une de ses mains quitta sa hanche pour atteindre le bouton de son jean qui sauta avant qu'elle n'abaisse sa braguette. Jasper gronda de plaisir quand il sentit la main d'Edward s'enrouler autour de son sexe pour le caresser, ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors que leur baiser devenait violent, reflétant l'urgence de leur désir. Soudain, Edward s'arracha à son étreinte et recula de quelques pas, le laissant seul et dépité contre le mur.

-Edward…

-A cause de toi, je me suis retrouvé dans cet état par deux fois et sans personne pour me soulager, alors, sois tu te contrôles, sois tu utilises ta main !

-Je te déteste !

-Je sais ! Répliqua gaiement son amant qui alla se réfugier à l'étage. »

Jasper soupira, il allait empoigner son érection quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé à l'étage. Le vampire secoua la tête, quand les humains comprendraient-ils qu'ils n'étaient rien comparés à eux ? Il fit son possible pour faire disparaître son désir avant de rejoindre l'étage où il trouva Edward assit sur le sol en train de bercer le fils du Pasteur emmitouflé dans une serviette humide. L'homme avait sa tête à moitié dissimulée contre le torse de son Prince, il se demanda alors si c'était des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du médecin ou ses cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient. En tout cas, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amant avait bon goût, la serviette ne dissimulant que peu de chose à sa vue. Carlisle Cullen était un bel homme et il serait à ne pas en douter un vampire magnifique. Une nouvelle fois, son cœur lui fit mal, comment pourrait-il lutter pour garder l'affection de son Prince face à un tel immortel ?

C'est donc le cœur lourd que Jasper assista à la suite des évènements. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward tenait tant à assister à ce stupide bal de Noël ! Pourquoi son amant s'évertuait-il à faire plaisir au médecin alors que ce dernier le repoussait clairement ? Il avait essayé de raisonner son Prince, mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille tout en prenant un malin plaisir à lui asséner une cavalière insupportable qu'il lui interdit même de tuer. Le bal s'annonçait comme un véritable calvaire, cependant, il dut admettre qu'il fut amusant de voir les pitoyables efforts du médecin pour tenter de protéger les siens. Edward avait même réussi à retourner la situation, passant pour la victime et Carlisle pour homme sans cœur et brutal. Il avait bien ri quand la gamine avait pris la défense de son Prince, si seulement elle savait quel risque elle avait encouru en laissant Edward mordiller la chair de son cou, car le parfum de cette gamine appelait à la dégustation. Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, il comprit qu'il était sauvé de ce calvaire quand il entendit la discussion entre Edward et l'humain. Plantant là sa cavalière sans aucune explication, il rejoignit son Prince. A peine furent-ils hors de vue, qu'Edward prit le médecin dans ses bras et ils coururent à vitesse inhumaine vers la limousine. Jasper se glissa derrière le volant pendant que les deux autres prenaient place à l'arrière. Alors qu'il s'engageait sur une route sinueuse les emmenant loin de Forks, il déclencha à distance la bombe qu'il avait cachée dans la voiture du médecin contenant deux cadavres. Un rictus déforma ses traits, il venait en quelque sorte de tuer le Docteur Cullen et cela le ravi. Jasper regretta de ne point avoir contrôlé ses pensées quand en guise de représailles, Edward actionna la vitre de séparation…

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien!

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2012 !

Plein de joie, de bonheur, d'amour, la santé (c'est le plus important) et quelques euros (ça ne gâche rien, lol) en clair : HAPPY NEW YEAR !

Me voilà avec un peu de retard, mais je viens juste de rentrer de chez mes parents, j'avais prévu de rentrer plus tôt de vacances pour travailler tranquillement sur mes fics, mais mes parents ont décidé de me faire déménager toute ma chambre, elle est entièrement vide, snif… Donc, bref, voilà la suite !

Bonne soirée !

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Chapitre 5 : Trio éternel

.

.

_Carlisle ferma ses paupières, ne souhaitant pas assister à la suite, alors qu'il attendait une morsure, qu'il attendait qu'on aspire la vie hors de son corps, il sentit des doigts impatients déchirer sa chemise, puis, des lèvres se poser sur son torse…_

Edward déposa des baisers humides sur son torse, laissant sa langue dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau avant d'aller agacer ses mamelons. Carlisle aurait aimé pouvoir contrôler son corps, repousser le désir qu'il sentait naître en lui. Il se maudit lorsqu'un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres en réponse à la caresse des doigts d'Edward sur son membre qui grossissait. Les lèvres de son ange devenu démon bougèrent contre les siennes, sa langue venant les effleurer. Une nouvelle fois, il céda, entrouvrant sa bouche pour que leurs langues se mêlent dans une danse sensuelle. Un grondement fit écho au bruit de la vitre de séparation qui s'abaissait, Edward rompit à regret leur baiser pour lancer un regard noir à Jasper qui les observait à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

« -Quoi ? Gronda le Prince des vampires sans quitter ses genoux.

-Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que nous arrivons en ville.

-Et ? S'impatienta Edward.

-Rien, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de te nourrir avant que tu ne le croques, répondit Jasper d'un ton ironique.

Un grognement répondit au rire moqueur de leur chauffeur. Edward déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage pendant que ses doigts agiles reboutonnaient sa chemise.

-Malheureusement, il a raison, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, assura son démon au visage d'ange, je vais aller chasser dès que je me serais assuré que tu es bien installé à l'hôtel. »

Edward l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'installer à ses côtés sur la banquette. Pour autant, le vampire ne le délaissa pas totalement, gardant sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts entrelacés. La voiture ne tarda pas à se garer devant un luxueux hôtel. Une fois la limousine confiée aux bons soins du voiturier, ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans le hall. Jasper alla régler les formalités de leur arrivée pendant qu'Edward l'entraînait vers un ascenseur. Les portes de celui-ci allaient se refermer quand Jasper se glissa entre elles. Ils atteignirent le dernier étage où s'étendait une luxueuse suite. Le Prince s'assura que tout soit présent pour son confort avant de partir en chasse. Carlisle dédaigna son repas qu'on venait de lui porter pour se servir simplement un verre d'eau, il n'avait guère faim et il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'autre vampire.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Edward avait réussi à le soustraire à la mort quand il avait voulu s'entailler les veines, car il avait pu lire ses projets dans son esprit, mais ce ne serait pas le cas avec ce vampire. Carlisle envisagea plusieurs possibilités avant de les ignorer, il devait se montrer plus malin et c'est ce qu'il fit en attrapant le couteau posé sur la desserte. D'un geste vif, il s'entailla la paume. Aussitôt, un feulement résonna dans la suite. En un éclair, Jasper fut à ses côtés, son regard carmin obscurci posé sur le sang qui gouttait sur le sol. Le vampire s'empara de sa main, hypnotisé par le liquide qui s'en écoulait. Tout à coup, Jasper s'éloigna, les poings serrés.

« -Soigne-toi et vite !

-Non, murmura Carlisle.

-Tu es stupide ! Je ne te toucherai pas, seul Edward en a le droit. Allez, panse cette blessure ou tu vas tout salir.

Carlisle ne sut quoi dire ou quoi faire, le vampire leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec la trousse de secours. Jasper pansa sa plaie avec des gestes rapides et durs, sûrement pour atténuer au plus vite la tentation que représentait son sang.

-Je ne te comprends pas, admit soudain Jasper en terminant le bandage. Edward t'offre l'immortalité et, même s'il m'est difficile de le reconnaître, il tient à toi plus qu'à quiconque.

-Je… Je ne veux pas tuer des innocents. Je ne veux pas devenir un mons…

Carlisle se tut, craignant soudain de prononcer la parole de trop. Jasper rangea les bandages de trop et referma la trousse.

-Certains sont effectivement des monstres, mais il existe des exceptions dans toutes les races.

Le médecin releva la tête, un brin interpellé par les paroles du vampire, il vit ce dernier se diriger vers un sac qu'il ouvrit pour lui lancer plusieurs vêtements.

-Change-toi et fais vite ! Lui ordonna Jasper.

Carlisle se hâta d'obéir, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier le vampire. Une fois changé, Jasper lui tendit un manteau qu'il enfila. Le vampire l'entraîna ensuite sur la terrasse avant de lui présenter son dos. Il hésita ce qui fit soupirer Jasper qui le chargea sur son dos sans autre forme d'explication. Carlisle resserra son emprise sur le corps du vampire quand celui-ci se mit à sauter de toit en toit. Il fut content d'avoir enfilé des vêtements chauds quand le vent froid fouetta son visage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la course cessa et il fut ravi de sentir ses pieds toucher enfin le sol. Jasper s'approcha du rebord du toit de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il le suivit. Alors qu'il se demandait ce que le vampire voulait lui montrer, il aperçut Edward appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur dans une ruelle obscure. Son regard suivit celui du Prince, ses poings se serrèrent quand il aperçut un homme tenant par la main son fils âgé de 5 ou 6 ans.

-Non ! Gronda-t-il quand il vit Edward leur emboîter le pas. »

Carlisle fouilla les alentours du regard, cherchant une solution pour descendre au plus vite et sauver la vie du père ainsi que celle du fils. Ne voyant rien, il allait leur crier de fuir tout en se demandant s'ils l'entendraient, mais la main froide de Jasper le bâillonna. Impuissant, il vit les mains d'Edward agripper les épaules du père pour le balancer dans une ruelle déserte et lugubre. L'homme cria, mais le Prince ne s'en préoccupa pas, s'agenouillant devant l'enfant pour lui murmurer quelques paroles. Le petit garçon se tourna lentement, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il semblait observer la rue. En un éclair, Edward se jeta sur le pauvre malheureux qui n'eut certainement pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au vampire pour terminer son repas. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Edward lâcha le corps qui tomba lourdement dans la neige, puis, le vampire s'approcha de l'enfant.

Carlisle se raidit avant de se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à Jasper, mais il ne réussit pas à bouger. Avec horreur, il vit le Prince prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Que faisait-il ? Jasper ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions, il le fit grimper sur son dos avant de suivre, depuis les toits, la progression d'Edward. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une rue qui était éclairée par des lueurs rouge et bleue. Intrigué par le va et vient des policiers, il fit quelque pas, Jasper le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Carlisle aperçut alors le Prince arriver avec le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le vit murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de l'enfant, il le déposa ensuite au sol, celui-ci lui sourit avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers le petit pavillon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un cri de joie résonne, Carlisle vit une mère au visage défait se précipiter vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Un homme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, lui aussi étreignit fermement l'enfant qui demanda à ses parents de le serrer moins fort.

« -Edward vient de sauver cet enfant des mains d'un pédophile. Son don lui permet de connaître les moindres recoins de l'esprit de chaque individu, c'est ainsi qu'il choisit ses victimes, ce sont tous des meurtriers, des violeurs, des terroristes, bref, que les monstres de l'espèce humaine.

-Ce… Ce sont tout de même des êtres humains, murmura Carlisle en une vague protestation.

-Mais si Edward n'était pas intervenu, que serait-il advenu de l'enfant ?

Sur cette question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, Jasper le chargea à nouveau sur son dos pour le ramener à leur hôtel. Une fois qu'il fut dans la suite, Carlisle retira son manteau avant de frictionner ses bras glacés par la course. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jasper augmenter le chauffage.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis un membre de la garde des Volturi, un des plus hauts gradés, je suis chargé de protéger le Prince héritier.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir, admit Carlisle.

-Je suis son amant.

Le médecin se raidit imperceptiblement, il n'aurait pas dû éprouver de jalousie, pourtant, il ne pouvait rien contre ce sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Ricana Jasper.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, il observa le vampire, comprenant qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même situation. Sauf que lui, il était là contre sa volonté.

-Si… Si je m'enfuyais, cela règlerai votre problème, plaida le médecin.

-Vous voulez rire ? Il m'arracherait la tête ! Et puis, après réflexion, je dois admettre que votre présence m'intrigue et ne me déplaît pas tant que ça.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, non ? Après tout, nous allons bientôt être intimes.

Carlisle se raidit en entendant la fin de la phrase du blond. Instinctivement, il se recula de quelques pas, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-Tu vois, je n'ai pas connu Edward humain, il a été transformé par Aro bien avant moi.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? Osa demander le médecin.

-Il a près de 900 ans. D'après ce que Marcus m'a raconté, Edward te ressemblait, c'était un jeune homme doux, gentil, qui avait le cœur sur la main. D'abord, le Chef des Volturi a été attiré par sa beauté, puis, il a été charmé par sa personnalité tant à l'opposé de la sienne. Aro a ensuite été intrigué par un détail, un détail qu'Edward cachait tant bien que mal. L'Ancien se demandait pourquoi ce jeune homme de 17 ans l'évitait alors que tous se pressaient autour de lui, il comprit pourquoi quand il apprit qu'Edward avait déjà la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens. Dès cet instant, Edward a été condamné... Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, je ne le voulais que pour moi, mais cela ne lui suffira pas, il a besoin de ma fougue, de ma folie, mais aussi de ton calme, de ta gentillesse. Nous ne serons vraiment complets qu'à trois.

-Voilà qui est joliment dit.

Carlisle sursauta en entendant la voix d'Edward, il se tourna vers le vampire et frissonna lorsqu'il croisa son regard carmin.

-Cela te sied-il mieux ? Demanda le Prince dont les yeux retrouvèrent une couleur émeraude.

-Je préfère que tu ne t'immisces pas dans mon cerveau, rétorqua Carlisle.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher de Jasper, il glissa une main dans la nuque du vampire avant de remonter celle-ci dans ses boucles blondes. D'une légère pression, il fit pencher le visage du garde pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, merci de l'accepter, cependant, la petite balade n'était pas prévue au programme ?

-Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'il sache. Néanmoins, il ne semble pas…

-Chut, souffla Edward en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond, laissons-lui un peu de temps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garde alors qu'Edward lui offrait un clin d'œil. Les doigts de son ancien protégé effleurèrent la joue de Jasper avant qu'il ne se dirige vers lui. Tendrement, Edward prit sa main dans la sienne avant de l'attirer jusqu'à la chambre où il le fit asseoir sur l'immense lit king size. Les doigts agiles du vampire lui ôtèrent son pull, puis, sa chemise. Carlisle ferma les yeux tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de repousser la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger. Soudain, une main froide se posa sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. Le médecin se força à croiser le regard d'Edward qui l'observait avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Bientôt, souffla le Prince des vampires alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, bientôt, tu me supplieras pour que je te fasse mien.

Le vampire mordit sa lèvre inférieure, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. La langue d'Edward s'insinua dans sa bouche, dansant sensuellement avec la sienne pendant que le vampire le forçait à s'allonger. Le Prince ne consentit à rompre leur baiser que quand il se retrouva à bout de souffle. Pourtant, la langue de ce dernier continua de tracer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure, lapant les dernières traces de sang.

-Je te laisse te reposer. Je serais dans la chambre voisine, juste là, susurra Edward à son oreille en lui montrant la porte mitoyenne. Si jamais tu as envie de venir, n'hésite pas… »

Sur ces mots, Edward se redressa et s'éloigna d'une démarche qu'il jugea provocante jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle il disparut. Enfin seul, Carlisle se laissa retomber contre les oreillers. Le médecin soupira avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé toutes ses forces, pourtant, il se redressa tout de même pour attraper sa chemise qu'il renfila. Sachant que toute fuite lui était impossible, Carlisle se glissa sous la couette, habillé, même s'il savait que ses vêtements seraient une faible protection, ils lui donnaient tout de même une impression de sécurité.

Jamais, Carlisle n'aurait pensé un jour regretter de ne pas avoir écouté les délires de son père, mais il devait bien admettre maintenant que le Pasteur disait vrai et que ces créatures des ténèbres existaient bel et bien. Il était maintenant trop tard pour les regrets et il n'avait aucune solution pour fuir. Le médecin inspira profondément pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Certes après ce que Jasper lui avait montré, Edward lui paraissait un peu plus humain, le démon et l'ange semblaient se mêler aisément en lui. Carlisle avait dû mal à voir clair dans ses sentiments, malgré la peur et le dégoût que lui inspiraient le vampire, il restait attiré par lui et ressentait même encore ce sentiment qu'il combattait ardemment tant il l'effrayait. Le médecin se retourna entre ses draps, souhaitant que le sommeil l'emporte dans un oubli qu'il souhaitait éternel. Il se redressa lentement alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, il tenta de la dissimuler dans un méandre d'informations pour que le télépathe ne se doute de rien.

_Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser… _

Malgré ses efforts, Edward trouva la pensée qu'il tentait de dissimuler, sa voix résonna dans sa tête, impérieuse, qui mettait un terme à ses envies de suicide par médicaments. Carlisle étouffa un sanglot, il ne souhaitait pas devenir un meurtrier, non, il ne voulait pas tuer même si ces victimes étaient des hommes de la pire espèce. Non, il refusait d'être juge et bourreau ! Il refusait de prendre la vie de qui que ce soit ! Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il luttait contre la vague de désespoir qui l'assaillait.

Soudain, il sentit une main froide caresser son visage. Carlisle rouvrit ses paupières pour croiser le regard pourpre de Jasper. Le vampire blond lui sourit et il sentit aussitôt une étrange sérénité l'envahir.

« -Je peux t'aider à dormir, l'informa le garde, laisse mon don agir, détends-toi. »

Carlisle sentit une torpeur réconfortante l'envelopper dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Ses paupières lui parurent lourdes et chacun des muscles de son corps se décontracta alors qu'il s'endormait. Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée. Son cocon se fissura au fur et à mesure qu'il percevait des gémissements. Le médecin ouvrit un œil, sa vision mit quelques secondes à s'adapter avant qu'il ne distingue deux corps étroitement enlacés et peu vêtus. Le rouge monta à ses joues alors que son regard croisait celui d'Edward. Le vampire lui sourit avant de mordiller tendrement le cou de Jasper qui gémit et dont les mains se refermèrent sur les hanches du Prince pour plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle tenta de repousser la vague de chaleur qui venait d'envahir son être et alors qu'il souhaitait disparaitre sous la couette, Edward délaissa le cou du vampire blond pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et lui faire tourner la tête.

Le médecin eut un geste de recul quand il vit les deux vampires s'approcher de son lit. Jasper s'arrêta au pied de ce dernier alors qu'Edward le rejoignait, plaquant son corps dénudé contre le sien encore vêtu. Le Prince déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps, caressant ses cheveux, puis, son cou pour enfin descendre le long de son dos et empoigner ses fesses. Carlisle ne put retenir un gémissement quand Edward donna un coup de bassin, faisant frotter leurs érections. Une vague de honte le submergea quand il se rendit compte de son état.

« -Edward, intervint doucement Jasper, il n'est pas encore prêt.

-Je sais, souffla le Prince avec un air malheureux, Jazz va t'aider à te rendormir. »

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte communicante, Jasper sur ses talons, tous deux splendides dans leur nudité. Alors que la porte se refermait, le don du garde l'étreignit à nouveau, seulement, il se disputait avec son désir qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Carlisle ferma résolument les yeux, ignorant le feu qui couvait dans son corps. Tout en se maudissant et en se demandant si le vampire blond n'agissait pas sur ses sentiments, il se leva pour s'approcher d'un pas hésitant de la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Le médecin resta figé sur le seuil de la chambre, jamais il n'aurait pu croire être un jour aussi excité par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Edward était allongé sur le lit, ses mains se crispaient sur la couette alors que son visage reflétait son plaisir. Les jambes du Prince étaient repliées contre le torse de Jasper, l'une des mains du garde était posée sur la hanche de son amant alors que l'autre était enroulée autour de son membre qu'il caressait au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Carlisle déglutit péniblement avant de reculer d'un pas, puis, de deux, fuyant ce spectacle qui réveillait trop de sentiments en lui allant de la jalousie, à l'envie et à la honte. Le médecin referma doucement la porte et courut se réfugier dans son lit, dissimulant son corps tremblant sous la couette. Il était perdu, totalement perdu. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se détestait, qu'il haïssait Edward, et même Jasper, pour lui faire ressentir de telles choses ! Un petit cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit une langue recueillir ses larmes. Carlisle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Edward lui sourire tendrement.

« -Laisse-moi, je t'en prie, implora-t-il.

-Pourquoi t'imposer cette souffrance ? Demanda son Prince. Je tiens à toi, Carlisle, bien plus que je ne tiens à Jasper.

-Sympa, grogna le garde qui s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit.

-Jazz ! Soupira Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, tout comme je tiens à Carlisle, même si ce n'est pas de la même manière. Je vous aime.

Carlisle ferma les yeux en entendant les propos d'Edward, une nouvelle fois la joie et la jalousie se disputaient en lui. Le médecin sursauta en sentant la main de Jasper se poser sur sa hanche, une bouche glissa dans son cou pour y laisser un baiser qui le fit frémir et non pas de peur… Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward qui avait sûrement perçu son sentiment et il pouvait sentir dans sa nuque les lèvres de Jasper s'étirer elles aussi en un même rictus. Le Prince se pencha doucement vers son visage, lui laissant le loisir de s'écarter ce qu'il ne fit pas, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser emplit de fougue. Carlisle sentit les deux corps nus des vampires se presser contre son corps encore vêtu, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Jasper appuyer contre ses fesses alors que celle d'Edward rencontrait la sienne. Le Prince déposa des dizaines de baisers sur son visage avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, il fut un instant déstabilisé par les émeraudes qui le fixaient.

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, sincèrement désolé, je suis un vampire et même si je t'aime, je suis un être égoïste, tu passeras l'éternité à nos côtés.

-Je sais… J'ai vu que tu étais moins mauvais que je ne le pensais. J'admets avoir des sentiments pour toi, mais même si ces hommes dont tu te nourris sont des criminels, je condamne ton geste. Je ne pourrais pas tuer un être humain.

-Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, nous pourrons t'en empêcher, je te promets que nous te laisserons pas te nourrir de sang humain.

-Ce sera un nouveau-né, il voudra du sang humain, assura Jasper.

-Nous pourrons commencer par des poches de transfusion, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème pour les voler, non ?

-Non, confirma le blond qui recommença à mordiller la peau de son cou.

-Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il, des blessés ont besoin de…

-Ca suffit avec les protestations, gronda Edward en posant sans autre forme de procès sa main sur son entrejambe pour le malaxer, nous trouverons une solution. Je pense qu'oncle Eléazar pourrait nous apporter une aide précieuse.

-Et si nous arrêtions de palabrer ? Soupira Jasper qui se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Carlisle se raidit soudain un peu inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Il eut un geste de recul quand Jazz fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon pour glisser une main dans son boxer, il se colla contre Edward dont la main rejoignit celle du garde du corps.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, cela ne sera pas différent de la dernière fois, nous prendrons soin de toi.

A peine Edward avait-il fait cette promesse qu'il se laissa aller dans les bras des deux vampires, grisé par les sensations qu'ils faisaient naître en lui. Une légère pression dans ses cheveux lui fit pencher la tête en arrière, avec une douceur qui l'étonna, Jasper l'embrassa. Alors que sa langue dansait avec celle du blond, il sentit les doigts d'Edward faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise permettant ainsi à sa langue de jouer avec ses mamelons. Des gémissements sans fin sortaient de sa bouche alors que les mains des deux vampires découvraient son corps tout en faisant croître le feu entre ses reins. Ses vêtements ne tardèrent pas à disparaître. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa quand il sentit la bouche d'Edward engloutir son membre dur qui palpita. Il fit son possible pour contrôler son désir, ne voulant pas jouir aussi tôt et seul. La douleur l'aida à apaiser son besoin de jouissance, l'un des doigts humide de Jasper venait de s'insérer dans son intimité.

-Non ! La voix sèche d'Edward le fit sursauter.

-Quoi ? Grommela Jazz mécontent d'être interrompu.

-J'ai d'autres projets, assura le Prince d'une voix envoûtante.

Edward passa une main derrière la nuque de Jasper pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Alors qu'il se repaissait sans vergogne du spectacle qu'offraient les deux vampires qui s'étaient redressés pour s'embrasser et se caresser, leurs épées de chair se défiant fièrement, les deux amants tournèrent au même moment la tête vers lui. Son être tressaillit de désir quand il vit les regards gourmands qu'ils posaient sur lui. Dans un même ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur lui. La langue de Jasper lécha sa longueur avant qu'il ne suçote avec application son gland pendant qu'Edward mordillait et léchait ses fesses avant de laisser sa langue s'introduire entre ses deux globes pour venir titiller son anneau de chair. Il sentit un doigt se joindre à la langue taquine, puis, un second et enfin un troisième, il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de douleur tant Jasper s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la tête.

-Je… Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, admit-il.

Jasper se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres pendant que le Prince l'allongeait sur le dos, ce dernier glissa ensuite une jambe entre les siennes pour les lui faire écarter et s'installer entre. Lentement, il sentit le membre d'Edward s'insérer en lui pendant que Jazz s'échinait à lui faire oublier cette intrusion douloureuse en caressant ses boules pendant que ses dents mordillaient tendrement son gland. Le Prince s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer ainsi à sa présence. Quand il fut enfin détendu, Edward débuta un léger va et vient. Jasper abandonna son membre pour se placer derrière le Prince. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la main blanche du garde caresser les fesses d'Edward qu'il écarta avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de sec. Carlisle se raidit face à tant de brutalité. Il leva une main vers le visage de son amant pour caresser sa joue.

-Tout va bien, nous ne ressentons pas la douleur, lui rappela Edward en comprenant son geste, il n'y a que le plaisir.

Le Prince revint s'enfoncer violemment en lui sous l'impulsion du coup de reins de Jasper, il grimaça en sentant revenir la douleur.

-Doucement, Jazz ! Ordonna Edward. Il est encore humain.

-Pardon, Carlisle, s'excusa le garde, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que notre Prince ne m'a pas permis de le prendre.

-Rappelle-moi le nombre de fois où tu m'as énervé ces derniers jours ? Railla Edward. Maintenant, ferme-la ! »

Après avoir laissé échapper un léger rire, Jasper baissa sa tête vers la nuque d'Edward où il déposa des baisers avant de poursuivre son chemin le long de l'échine du Prince. Ce dernier débuta un va et vient langoureux, le gland de son amant touchant à chaque fois sa prostate le faisant trembler de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser alors que la main d'Edward enlaçait son érection pour la caresser. Ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux des vampires. Son corps couvert de sueur et brûlant se tendait vers celui du Prince qui le rafraîchissait autant qu'il attisait le feu. Ses mains lâchèrent le drap qu'il malmenait pour glisser le long du corps d'Edward et rencontrer finalement le torse de Jasper. Le blond se pencha d'ailleurs, pressant un peu plus le Prince contre lui permettant à ce dernier de s'enfoncer toujours plus, pour lui voler un baiser. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, leurs trois corps tremblèrent à l'unisson. Carlisle jouit violemment contre son ventre et celui d'Edward, il sentit celui-ci se répandre dans son corps lui donnant presque un second orgasme.

« -Pardonne mon égoïsme, mais je t'aime tant que je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus. »

Carlisle sentit un poids disparaître de sur ses épaules. Il craignait cet aveux non parce qu'il admettait avoir des sentiments pour Edward ou une certaine attirance pour Jasper, mais parce qu'il donnait son accord pour devenir un monstre. Cependant, il voulait croire en Edward, il voulait croire que son Prince tiendrait parole, qu'il l'empêcherait de faire du mal à des innocents. Carlisle garda les yeux clos quand il sentit Jasper le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux en un geste apaisant alors qu'il sentait les lèvres d'Edward se poser sur la peau fine de son cou. Un léger cri de douleur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand les dents du Prince transpercèrent sa chair. Il sentit son sang être aspiré hors de son corps alors que quelque chose de brûlant coulait dans ses veines le faisant peu à peu hurler de douleur. Une vague de douceur tenta d'apaiser le feu qui brûlait son être, mais elle ne parvint qu'à l'atténuer brièvement. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose heurter son esprit. Au milieu de la souffrance, une image brillante lui apparut. Il s'approcha de cette lueur et vit Edward qui lui tendait une main. Il la saisit sans hésitation. Le Prince des vampires le serra dans ses bras et il ne tarda pas à sentir une présence dans son dos, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait que c'était Jasper. Etroitement blottit entre les deux vampires, il eut l'impression que la douleur disparaissait. Alors, il se laissa aller dans leur étreinte espérant que l'éternité ressemblerait à ce moment de paix et d'amour…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Voili, voilou, c'est la fin… Enfin, il risque d'y avoir un épilogue aux alentours du 14 février, je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette date risque de m'inspirer un petit délire qui servira de point final à cette histoire.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette petite fic, merci pour vos reviews !

Je vous dis à dimanche pour ceux qui suivent Milord !

A bientôt !

Missloup.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien !

Voici enfin la fin de la mini-fic sur Carlisle et Edward, elle devait paraître normalement pour la Saint Valentin, mais je suis à la bourre. Pardon !

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos messages et alertes concernant cette fic. Merci !

Voilà la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! A la semaine prochaine sur Milord !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

**Epilogue : Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Docteur Cullen !**

.

Edward soupira. Le vampire passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il observait d'un œil critique sa chambre. Il s'approcha du couvre-lit d'un blanc immaculé sur lequel il déplaça quelques pétales rouges avant d'arranger les différents voilages du lit. Après un dernier regard sur le lit, il alla s'agenouiller devant la cheminée pour allumer un feu. Il allait craquer une allumette quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le Prince tourna sur ses talons pour se retrouver agenouillé face à Jasper qui retenait péniblement un éclat de rire. Il le fusilla du regard alors que le blond riait maintenant ouvertement de lui. Quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, il le devança, préférant lui faire part de l'état de ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

« -Un seul commentaire, prévint-il, et je t'émascule !

-C'est vrai que tu es à la bonne hauteur, railla Jasper alors qu'il remarquait seulement leur position. Je ne serais pas contre une petite gâterie, rajouta son ami.

-Vas te faire foutre, Jasper ! Grogna Edward.

-J'y compte bien, ricana le vampire, et avec toi ce serait parfait.

-Quand je t'ai demandé de venir dans notre chambre, ce n'était pas pour ça, le contredit-il.

-Je savais bien que tu m'oublierais quand tu as transformé, Monsieur Moralité, souffla l'empathe d'un ton peiné.

-Il est pas là, Jasper, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de l'asticoter ! S'agaça le Prince. Et je ne t'ai pas oublié !

-T'es vraiment pas drôle, bon, si je ne suis pas là pour une agréable partie de jambes en l'air, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

Edward se redressa, il lissa sa chemise tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la chambre. Jasper suivit son regard et le Prince put voir le sourire de son meilleur ami s'étirer.

-Rigole et je te fais bouffer tes crocs !

-Non… Mais tu admettras que c'est tout de même drôle, toi, l'Héritier du trône de Volterra, cynique et baisant tout ce qui passe, tu es en train de préparer la Saint-Valentin ? Cullen t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau !

-La ferme ! Bon, t'en pense quoi ?

-Que tu n'as jamais fait ça pour moi, bouda Jasper.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami, il savait que ce dernier avait dû mal à accepter leur semi séparation, même s'il leur arrivait de passer du temps tous les trois, Jazz et lui ne restaient jamais en tête-à-tête. Le Prince enlaça d'un bras la taille de Jasper, l'attirant à lui pour un tendre baiser. Edward le repoussa doucement quand il sentit les mains du blond glisser sur ses fesses pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, murmura Edward contre ses lèvres.

Jasper soupira. Les doigts de son ami caressèrent sa joue avant qu'il ne s'écarte en balayant la chambre du regard.

-C'est magnifique, Edward. Bien, soupira le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en traînant des pieds, je vais me retirer dans mon antre solitaire…

-N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser, ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de certains rendez-vous !

Jasper eut le bon goût de prendre une mine penaude dont Edward se régala à son tour, prenant un malin plaisir à se moquer du blond.

-Ricane pas trop, répliqua Jazz, j'ose même pas imaginer la tête d'Aro, ou mieux encore, de Caïus si je leur dis de venir voir ta chambre ! »

S'il avait pu, Edward aurait rougi. Effectivement, son père et ses oncles n'apprécieraient pas l'attention, quoi que peut-être Marcus serait-il le seul à comprendre sa démarche ? Edward savait qu'il était égoïste et capricieux. Carlisle lui avait reproché de l'avoir transformé, le traitant d'enfant immature, d'être indifférent aux sentiments des autres, son beau blond avait refusé d'entendre, de croire qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Il lui avait expliqué maintes fois que « oui », il n'avait pas tenu compte de son opinion, mais pourquoi Carlisle ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans lui ? Les mois qui avaient suivi la transformation de son beau médecin avaient été dur, mais la colère du nouveau-né s'était apaisée au fur et à mesure que son don se développait. Enfin, à ses yeux, il ne s'agissait pas d'un don, pour Carlisle si, quant au reste de leur espèce, ils y voyaient une malédiction. En effet, Carlisle n'avait jamais bu une goutte de sang humain. Jasper et lui s'étaient retrouvés face à un nouveau-né qui refusait obstinément de se nourrir ! Ils avaient eu beau le tenter avec du sang humain, lui assurant qu'il provenait du pire des criminels, Carlisle avait tenu bon et s'était simplement un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu. Edward n'avait plus su quoi faire, Jasper envisageait de le nourrir de force quand Carlisle s'était élancé à travers les bois. Ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite pour le trouver en train de s'abreuver du sang d'un ours. Depuis, Carlisle se nourrissait d'animaux et ses yeux avaient pris une magnifique couleur ambrée qu'il ne se lassait pas de contempler. Un grognement secoua soudain son torse quand il sentit deux lèvres toucher les siennes.

« -Jasper ! Souffla-t-il exaspéré en repoussant le blond.

-Désolé, mais cela fait 5 minutes que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention, râla son ami. J'imagine que tu vas profiter de cette soirée pour lui offrir son petit cadeau ?

-Ouais… J'espère qu'il comprendra tout ce que cela signifie.

-Edward, Dieu sait qu'il m'en coûte de te dire ça, mais Carlisle t'aime, malgré l'indifférence, la froideur avec laquelle il te traite, il tient à toi. Te rappelles-tu de mon don ?

-Oui, bougonna Edward.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Tout n'a pas été évident pour lui entre sa transformation, son régime particulier, la rencontre avec les Volturi, toi qui ne cesse de le presser, il a besoin de respirer.

-Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai autant plaidé auprès d'Aro pour qu'il le laisse aller à sa guise ?

-Plaidé, j'aurais plutôt dit menacé, rectifia Jasper avec un sourire narquois, « sois tu acceptes mon compagnon, sois tu considères que tu n'as plus de fils ! », j'ai cru qu'Aro allait t'arracher la tête et la mienne aussi, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton aide, Jazz, mais rassure-toi, Aro n'a jamais eu l'intention d'arracher nos têtes malgré toute sa fureur.

-Peut-être, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de Caïus.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard attendu, se félicitant de leurs dons qui leurs avaient permis de calmer la fureur du Volturi blond tout en trouvant les bons mots qui gardèrent Carlisle sain et sauf ainsi que leurs têtes sur leurs épaules.

-Leurs têtes étaient tout de même amusantes à voir, déclara Edward avec un sourire.

-Ouais, pour ma part, moins je les vois ainsi, mieux c'est. Bon, je te laisse ! »

Le Prince de Volterra hocha distraitement la tête en direction de son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Edward jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon, il prit un livre et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour attendre le retour de son compagnon.

La patience n'avait jamais été le fort d'Edward, voilà une heure qu'il attendait le retour de Carlisle et le blond ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer. Il avait tenté de le joindre sur son téléphone portable, mais il tombait sans cesse sur le répondeur. Le Prince composa une nouvelle fois le numéro du service des urgences, il se retint difficilement d'aller y faire un carnage quand il tomba sur une voix enregistrée lui demandant de taper un ou deux ou… Il n'entendit pas la suite, son téléphone venant de s'écraser dans le mur où il avait balancé l'agaçant petit appareil. D'un pas décidé, il sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à se rendre à l'Hôpital. Arrivé dans l'immense garage, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il aperçut la voiture de Carlisle garée à côté de la sienne. S'il était rentré, pourquoi son compagnon ne l'avait-il pas rejoint ? Un grondement sourd fit écho à sa question alors qu'il se précipitait vers les appartements d'Aro. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la suite.

« -Tes manières ! Gronda aussitôt Aro en le fusillant du regard.

-Où est-il ? Répliqua Edward sur le même ton.

-Où est qui ? Soupira l'Ancien qui semblait déjà agacé par leur future conversation.

-Carlisle !

-Il ne travaille pas ?

-Si, mais il est rentré et je ne le trouve pas !

-Comme tu peux le constater, il n'est point ici. Maintenant, peux-tu partir ?

Au lieu d'obéir, Edward fit quelques pas jusqu'à la chambre d'Aro où il se laissa tomber peu gracieusement sur le lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Edward ! Il me semble t'avoir demandé de …

Pour toute réponse, Edward leva un doigt en direction de l'Ancien pour le faire taire. Le vampire écarta les pensées bouillonnantes et pleines de promesses de torture de son père d'adoption pour effleurer les pensées de tous les habitants de Volterra et chercher celles de Carlisle.

-Pourquoi je ne perçois pas sa présence alors qu'il est rentré ? S'énerva Edward.

-Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas rentré. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu grave accident d'autocar…

-Tu as entendu dire ? Répéta Edward en se hissant sur un coude pour lancer un regard soupçonneux au Volturi.

-Il est possible que de jeunes vampires aient fait la course et dans leur empressement aient provoqué un léger accident de la circulation, lâcha Aro. Rassure-toi, ils ont été réprimandés.

-Où sont-ils ? Je vais leur faire passer le goût de gâcher ma soirée !

-Et si tu te contentais de retrouver Carlisle ? Offrit Aro. Allez, ouste !

Edward soupira, mais ne bougea pas pour autant du lit. Au contraire, il se rallongea sur celui-ci pour fixer le plafond de la chambre.

-Tu sais, Jasper dit qu'il m'aime et j'ai envie de le croire, mais Carlisle est tellement… Tellement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non, marmonna Aro en se laissant lourdement tomber à ses côtés.

-Il croit toujours que je suis un ado stupide, égoïste et capricieux.

-On se demande bien pourquoi ? Siffla l'Ancien en levant les yeux au Ciel.

-Ah ! Toi aussi tu ne comprends pas ?

-Peut-être que tu étais trop jeune lors de ta transformation, murmura Aro perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? Que racontes-tu ? S'écria Edward en se redressant sur son séant.

-Edward, tu ne peux nier avoir un comportement parfois infantile ? Certes, j'admets que tu as quelque peu changé depuis que tu as rencontré Carlisle, mais…

-Infantile ? Répéta le Prince en serrant les poings. Tu me trouves infantile ?

-Tous les enfants font des bêtises, désobéissent à leurs parents pour les provoquer, attirer leur attention et tu admettras que cette fois tu as fait très fort !

-Mais pourquoi personne ne veux comprendre et admettre que je suis amoureux de Carlisle ! Gronda Edward.

-Serait-il possible que tu cesses de vociférer à travers tout le château ? Demanda Marcus en sortant de la salle de bain pour les rejoindre. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait fuir la moitié des occupants de la cité.

-Très drôle, marmonna le Prince.

-Bien, Edward, nous avons établi que Carlisle n'était pas ici, qu'il était sûrement à l'Hôpital, donc, aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir ? Insista une nouvelle fois Aro.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward en se vautrant à nouveau sur le lit.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Carlisle et faire confiance à Jasper ainsi qu'à mon don, poursuivit Marcus, il tient à toi. Quant à ton côté horripilant, je crois qu'il lui plaît, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Tu as su mettre un peu de folie dans sa vie trop cartésienne.

-Un peu seulement ? Railla Aro. Bien, Edward, vais-je devoir te traîner vers la sortie ou tu peux le faire en utilisant tes deux jambes ?

-Mais pourquoi sa voiture est-elle au garage ? Pensa tout haut le Prince.

-Je l'ai croisé ce matin, admit Marcus en lançant un regard apaisant à Aro, il voulait chasser, il a dû se rendre directement ensuite à son travail.

Edward hocha la tête. Il se forçait à garder son visage concentré sur celui de Marcus car il savait qu'il éclaterait de rire s'il croisait le regard noir de son créateur qui ne cessait de fulminer et de le maudire dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il se distrayait des pensées d'Aro qui cherchait un moyen de le mettre à la porte, Marcus posa une main sur sa joue en une tendre caresse.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, murmura simplement son oncle.

Le vampire sourit avant de se lever, il glissa hors du lit et se dirigea d'une démarche souple vers la sortie.

-Enfin, soupira Aro.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Lança Edward d'un ton espiègle. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, c'est… C'est un peu trop bizarre, même pour moi…

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Aro confus.

Edward ricana en ouvrant la porte de la suite de son créateur, alors qu'il allait refermer celle-ci, il aperçut le sourire amusé de Marcus. Il échangea un clin d'œil avec son oncle avant de tapoter sa tempe en regardant Aro qui aussitôt se raidit.

-N'avais-tu pas compris qu'il te faisait tourner en bourrique ? Souffla Marcus amusé en s'installant sur le lit. Comment as-tu pu oublier son don ? Il savait depuis le début que j'étais là et il connaît aussi la raison pour laquelle tu voulais tant qu'il sorte. »

Edward ravala difficilement un éclat de rire quand il vit la tête d'Aro, il faudrait qu'il montre cela à Jasper, il était sûr qu'il apprécierait… Cependant, le feulement furieux de son créateur lui fit précipitamment fermer la porte contre laquelle s'écrasa un vase millénaire qui vola en mille éclats. Le Prince de Volterra prit la direction du garage tout en essayant d'oublier les images dérangeantes d'Aro et de Marcus qui se dessinaient dans son esprit. Il avait eu des doutes, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais réussi à les coincer. Un sourire ravi, il monta dans sa Vanqueesh et prit la direction de l'Hôpital.

Néanmoins, son sourire avait disparu quand il ressortit de l'Hôpital après qu'une infirmière lui ait appris que Carlisle était parti depuis une heure. Les mains enfoncées dans son blouson en cuir noir, Edward observa les alentours avant d'humer l'air à la recherche de son compagnon. Il ne tarda pas à trouver sa trace qu'il suivit d'un pas pressé. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'arrêter devant la baie vitrée d'un salon de thé où des amoureux célébraient la Saint Valentin. Un grognement secoua son torse, ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il vit son compagnon sourire à Esmé, leurs mains étaient enlacés sur la table… Le vampire fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas bondir à travers la vitre pour l'égorger. Ravalant son chagrin, Edward tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit et se tapir dans une ruelle d'où il observa le couple.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Carlisle sortait d'une garde difficile. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa soif et prévoyait au plus vite d'aller chasser, mais l'air frais de la nuit atténua la brûlure dans sa gorge. Le médecin referma son manteau, donnant l'illusion que le froid avait une quelconque emprise sur lui, qu'il était humain… D'un pas vif, il s'enfonça dans la nuit. L'immortalité. Il l'avait maudite, il avait haï l'être ténébreux qu'il était devenu, mais… Mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait quelques contreparties intéressantes. Il était plus rapide, ses gestes étaient plus sûrs, il pouvait poser un diagnostic plus rapidement que quiconque et ainsi sauver des vies. L'érudit qu'il était avait apprécié de passer du temps en compagnie de personnes aussi intelligentes et cultivées qu'Eléazar, Carmen, Marcus et même maintenant Aro. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques problèmes avec les Volturi qui n'avaient guère apprécié sa transformation, mais comme d'habitude Edward avait fait plier tout le monde à sa volonté.

Edward… Il ne savait plus quoi penser du vampire. Il l'agaçait autant qu'il le ravissait. Il avait été en colère, furieux, après sa transformation, il avait mené la vie dure à Edward ainsi qu'à Jasper et s'il arrivait parfois à faire craquer le blond, le Prince avait toujours fait preuve d'une patience illimitée envers lui. Il devait aussi admettre qu'Edward était une sorte de rayon de soleil, cela pouvait paraître paradoxal pour un vampire, mais il appréciait ses taquineries, la moue qu'il affichait quand il souhaitait un peu de son attention et puis… Et puis, il y avait leurs étreintes…S'il avait pu, Carlisle en aurait rougi. La plupart du temps, Edward répondait à ses attentes, se laissant dominer, Carlisle était parfaitement conscient que cela n'était pas dans les habitudes du Prince, mais pour lui, Edward semblait capable de tout accepter et il avait dû mal à comprendre ce que cette soumission pouvait sous-entendre. Sans parler de Jasper, Carlisle avait été gêné par le trio qu'ils formaient, Edward l'avait compris, il savait que cela avait été dur pour son compagnon d'éloigner le garde Volturi et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, le blond lui avait en quelque sorte manqué. Bien entendu, il n'avait pu cacher ce sentiment à Edward, du coup, Jasper passait du temps avec eux. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son être alors qu'il repensait à la dernière partie de chasse qu'ils avaient partagée et qui avait quelque peu déviée… Le vampire retint un feulement et se força à garder une démarche calme alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de gagner Volterra pour retrouver Edward et peut-être aussi Jasper…

« -Carlisle ?

Le médecin se figea. Il put entendre des pas précipités dans son dos qui venaient vers lui, un souffle court, le rythme rapide d'un cœur. Il serra les poings et fit son possible pour bloquer sa respiration après qu'il ait compris que toute fuite était impossible.

-Carlisle ! Carlisle ? C'est… C'est toi ? Balbutia une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

Il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se retourner, il fit son possible pour afficher une mine neutre alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Esmé.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Carlisle ? Tu… Tu es vivant !

Il aurait pu mentir, il aurait pu s'enfuir, mais il n'en fit rien car il se retrouva capturé par le sourire d'Esmé, la douceur de son regard, la chaleur émanant de sa main qui caressait sa joue.

-Esmé, murmura-t-il.

A peine eut-il prononcé son prénom qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fermement contre elle tout en remerciant le Ciel qu'il soit en vie.

-Mais tu es gelé ! Constata Esmé dès qu'elle l'eut relâché. Viens, allons boire un thé, cela te fera le plus grand bien !

La main fine de son ancienne fiancée se glissa dans la sienne alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers le café le plus proche. Il aurait dû trouver un prétexte pour partir, au lieu de cela, il s'installa en face d'elle autour d'une petite table, revoir Esmé lui donnait l'opportunité de retrouver un peu de son humanité, un peu de son ancienne vie dont il était si nostalgique.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, que tu sois vivant ! Répéta Esmé les yeux brillants de joie. Que s'est-il passé, Carlisle ? Edward va-t-il bien aussi ?

-Oui, répondit Carlisle qui s'était raidi en entendant le prénom du Prince.

-Est-il ici avec toi ?

-Non, il est… Il est chez un ami, mentit-il.

-Donc, tu as du temps devant toi, conclut Esmé enchantée, Carlisle, si tu savais à quel point nous avons tous été bouleversés par ta disparition, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrai pas… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais vivant ? Que tu allais bien ? D'ailleurs comment as-tu pu survivre à cette explosion ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, expliqua Carlisle en cherchant un mensonge convaincant. Je… Edward, enfin, plutôt sa famille n'est pas très fréquentable, avoua-t-il en se disant qu'il s'agissait d'un euphémisme, en vérité, Elisabeth et lui se cachaient à Forks. Malheureusement à sa mort, Edward est devenu vulnérable, le service de protection des témoins a décidé qu'il serait préférable que nous passions pour morts et que nous partions pour l'Europe.

-Oh…

-Esmé, tu comprends pourquoi il est essentiel que tu ne dises à personne que tu nous as vus, que nous sommes vivants ?

-Oui, je comprends. Carlisle, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse ! »

Le médecin ne put que répondre au sourire éblouissant que lui lançait Esmé. Leurs mains se joignirent sur la table, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, alors qu'ils discutaient avec un plaisir évident. Esmé lui apprit qu'elle était ici pour évaluer et peut-être acheter une collection de tableaux pour un client, apprenant qu'elle serait là pour encore quelques jours, Carlisle se surprit lui-même en proposant une autre rencontre. Esmé parut ravie et il apprécia la légère coloration que prirent ses joues. Il tendit une main pour caresser celles-ci avant de laisser son pouce descendre vers les lèvres de la jeune femme pour en tracer le contour, elles étaient plus douces, plus chaudes que dans son souvenir. Prenant son geste pour une invite, Esmé se pencha, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Carlisle ferma les yeux, ignorant le feu qui brûlait sa gorge pour savourer le baiser. Cependant, il dut admettre que quelque chose manquait… Des mains fortes enserrant fermement son visage ou ses hanches, des lèvres alliant autant la douceur que la rudesse, un parfum moins sucré, plus musqué… Il rompit le baiser en réalisant combien celui-ci était fade par rapport à ceux d'Edward…

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit nerveusement Esmé. »

Son corps s'était raidi, son cerveau s'était figé, inquiétant son ancienne fiancée, alors qu'il appréhendait peu à peu ce que cette nouvelle révélation signifiait… Rapidement, pourtant, il dut mettre son introspection de côté, il rassura Esmé avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, mettre un terme à ce rendez-vous. Aussi, il usa de ses charmes vampiriques pour clore leur entrevue, évitant ainsi de blesser Esmé, et la raccompagner dans la rue. Il héla un taxi pour elle et lui tint la porte. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer dans la voiture, Esmé déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Au même instant, Carlisle sentit son corps se glacer en entendant un feulement furieux. Il n'eut qu'à légèrement relever la tête pour apercevoir à l'autre bout de la place Edward qui les observait d'un œil furieux, les poings serrés par la rage qui émanait de son être. Carlisle se hâta d'aider Esmé à entrer dans le taxi et de fermer la porte, une fois que le véhicule se mit en marche, il se tourna prêt à faire face à Edward. La peur étreignit son être quand il remarqua la disparition du Prince. Aussitôt, il se lança à sa poursuite, il ne laisserait pas Edward faire du mal à Esmé !

Carlisle remercia ses capacités physiques qui étaient encore celles d'un nouveau-né sans lesquelles il n'aurait jamais pu rattraper Edward et le traîner de force vers la forêt. Le Prince lui lança un grognement furieux avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de lui échapper, mais Carlisle le bloqua et l'envoya violemment valdinguer contre plusieurs arbres qui se brisèrent sous le coup de l'impact. Il ne laissa aucune chance à Edward de se relever, se jetant sur lui, le bloquant sous son corps alors qu'il s'était installé à califourchon sur son bassin.

« -Lâche-moi ! Grogna Edward furieux.

-Non ! Tu te trompes lourdement si tu crois que je vais te lâcher pour que tu ailles lui faire du mal ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !

-Tu l'as embrassé ! Hurla le Prince. Comment as-tu pu l'embrasser deux fois ?

-Tu m'espionnais ? Réalisa Carlisle qui se laissa aveugler par sa propre colère. Il ne te suffit pas d'avoir détruit ma vie, tu veux aussi surveiller chacun de mes actes ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

-Tu l'as embrassé ! Répéta Edward d'une voix tremblante. Comment… Comment…

-Comment j'ai pu ? Comme ça ! »

Sans laisser une chance à Edward de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres s'abattirent brutalement sur celles du Prince. Son compagnon laissa échapper un grognement de protestation et tenta de lui échapper, mais il raffermit la prise de ses cuisses autour de son bassin alors que ses doigts maintenaient les épaules du vampire dans le sol. Lentement, ses lèvres devinrent moins brutales, leurs dents cessèrent de s'entrechoquer alors que leurs langues se caressaient doucement. Ses mains quittèrent les épaules d'Edward pour réduire en miettes les vêtements du jeune Prince qui se retrouva en quelques secondes nu sous lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quand il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour observer le délicieux spectacle qu'offrait Edward dénudé dans la neige. Alors que le regard obscurci de son compagnon semblait quelque peu s'éclaircir, Carlisle saisit ses jambes pour les relever et les poser contre son torse pendant que l'une de ses mains s'enroulait autour de l'érection naissante du Prince. Le médecin se pencha, laissant la pointe humide de sa langue glisser le long de la mâchoire d'Edward avant de descendre vers le creux de son cou où il mordilla la peau sensible après l'avoir léchée. Un gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres de son amant alors que d'une main, il défaisait son pantalon, le bouton sauta, la fermeture glissa, libérant son érection. Un hoquet de stupeur franchit le seuil des lèvres entrouvertes d'Edward quand il s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Il put lire la douleur dans les prunelles du Prince, mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour le repousser ou l'empêcher de se mouvoir en lui, au contraire, Edward semblait s'accrocher désespérément à son corps. Sa jouissance fut à l'image de leur étreinte, violente et dévastatrice, Carlisle se répandit dans l'antre accueillant de son amant. A peine son sexe commença-t-il à ramollir que Carlisle se détacha du Prince, sans attendre, il se releva et réajusta ses vêtements.

« -Ne t'approche pas d'Esmé, est-ce clair ? Ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide qu'il ne se connaissait pas. »

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête, mendiant du regard pour qu'il revienne auprès de lui et l'aide avec son érection encore douloureuse. Cependant, Carlisle ignora le désir de son amant, il lui tourna délibérément le dos lorsqu'il l'entendit se recroqueviller dans la neige avant qu'il ne s'élance à travers les arbres pour rejoindre l'hôtel d'Esmé. Carlisle connaissait les dons du Prince des vampires, tout comme il connaissait son côté sournois, Edward était tout à fait capable d'ordonner par télépathie aux Gardes d'aller tuer Esmé. Arrivé devant l'hôtel de son ancienne fiancée, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien. Il se hâta de lui commander une place sur le prochain vol pour les Etats-Unis où elle serait en sécurité. Puis, il se débrouilla pour trouver un prétexte qui lui ferait quitter immédiatement le sol Italien. Carlisle regarda la femme qui l'avait aimé recevoir l'appel urgent, puis faire ses valises et enfin il la suivit de loin jusqu'à l'aéroport où elle embarqua sans difficulté.

Alors qu'il regardait l'avion d'Esmé s'envoler, Carlisle entendit une annonce pour un prochain départ à destination de Londres. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa à son père. Les Volturi étaient devenus fous de rage face à sa transformation car ils avaient prévu d'envoyer sa tête en cadeau au Pasteur pour Noël. Bien entendu, Edward s'était empressé de les rassurer en leur annonçant qu'il serait pire pour le Pasteur Cullen d'apprendre que son fils était devenu une créature de la nuit. Carlisle avait pensé que cela ne toucherait pas son père, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, il avait eu tort, le Pasteur avait fait une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant. Carlisle s'était alors enfui de Volterra pour voir son père, mais ce dernier était bien gardé, il n'avait pu que le veiller de loin, depuis une haute branche de la forêt voisine qui lui permettait de voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Une nuit, cependant, il s'était approché, il s'était faufilé dans le bâtiment et était entré dans la chambre de son père. Ce dernier était resté calme, persuadé qu'il venait pour l'achever. Il avait été sur le point de parler, de lui expliquer qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal quand des hommes avaient surgi de toute part pour le mettre en pièce.

« -Je savais que les Volturi t'enverraient pour terminer le travail, avait cinglé le Pasteur, quoi de mieux à leurs yeux que leur dernier monstre portant le visage de mon fils pour me tuer ?

-Non, avait-il protesté, je ne suis pas là pour te blesser, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne me nourris pas de sang hu…

-Tuez-le !

L'ordre avait fusé et Carlisle n'avait pas tardé à se retrouver acculé contre un mur. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aisément se débarrasser des hommes de son père, mais il ne voulait blesser personne. Cependant, il avait soudain entendu des os craquer et des cris de souffrance. Il avait baissé les yeux pour voir les corps blessés et sanguinolents des hommes de main de son père, Jasper se tenait au milieu et essuyait tranquillement un peu de sang qui avait maculé son visage.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Avait hurlé son père pris de panique.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, Pasteur, était intervenu Edward qui était négligemment appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte, ce n'est pas bon pour votre cœur.

-Vous… Vous êtes le Prince des vampires !

-Oui, avait théâtralement soupiré Edward, Jasper, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne pas faire de cette chambre une boucherie ?

-Désolé, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'exercice, c'était gonflant de rester dans la forêt en attendant qu'il se décide à quitter son perchoir.

-Vous étiez là ? S'était étonné Carlisle.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser seul, avait souri Edward. Fais tes adieux à ton père si tu le souhaites, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Il lui avait fallu moins de temps que cela, le Pasteur ne souhaitant visiblement pas lui donner une chance de lui prouver qu'il était toujours un peu le même. Jasper ayant terminé son « ménage », ils étaient repartis en silence. Carlisle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir triste face à la réaction de son père, doucement, la main d'Edward s'était glissée dans la sienne, lui offrant une étreinte rassurante et il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à leur arrivée à Volterra où il avait réussi à étouffer son chagrin.

Carlisle entra dans Volterra et prit la direction de ses appartements où il se préparait déjà à la confrontation avec Edward, ce dernier ayant sûrement repris du poil de la bête depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans les bois. Cependant, il fut étonné de se retrouver face aux Volturi et à la moitié de la garde qui se tenaient sur le seuil de leurs appartements. Une odeur de brûlé lui fit froncer les sourcils et il se figea quand il vit qu'un incendie avait ravagé leur lit et une partie de la chambre.

« -Où est mon crétin de fils ? Gronda Aro quand il l'aperçut.

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il étonné de ne pas voir Edward. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ce crétin est parti en laissant des bougies allumées ! Il cherche quoi ? A nous faire tous brûler ?

Carlisle ravala la réplique qui menaçait de lui échapper, il lui semblait déjà étonnant avec leur odorat surdéveloppé que personne n'ait circonscrit l'incendie avant qu'il ne ravage la chambre.

-Vas me le chercher ! Ordonna Aro.

Carlisle ne put que s'incliner avant de quitter leurs appartements, Jasper sur ses talons.

-Il n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna le Garde.

-Tu le vois à côté de moi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Hey, du calme ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi énervé ? Ce n'est qu'une chambre.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'allumer des bougies ?

-Tu es parfois exaspérant, soupira Jasper, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le 14 février et alors ?

-Alors ? Cette date ne t'évoque rien ?

Carlisle cessa de marcher quand il se rappela la profusion de cœurs rouges et de boîtes de chocolat qu'il avait vu à l'Hôpital, non, cela ne pouvait être cela !

-Et si, gros malin ! Edward vous avait préparé une petite fête pour la Saint Valentin, d'où les bougies. Il a dû penser qu'il aurait le temps d'aller te chercher et de te ramener avant qu'elles ne se consument totalement, expliqua Jasper. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés et surtout pourquoi il n'est pas rentré durant tout ce temps ?

Carlisle sentit la culpabilité naître en lui, Edward n'était pas en train de l'épier, il était à sa recherche pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble, la soirée de la Saint Valentin.

-Depuis quand les vampires fêtent-ils la Saint Valentin ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Depuis que leur Prince est tombé amoureux d'un stupide être humain ! Cingla Jasper. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Se défendit aussitôt Carlisle en soutenant le regard noir du vampire.

-La culpabilité qui émane par chacune des pores de ton être. Accouche, Cullen !

-Nous nous sommes disputés, avoua Carlisle.

-C'est étonnant venant de votre part, railla Jasper, explique !

-Edward m'a surpris en compagnie d'Esmé.

-Esmé ? L'humaine quelconque qui te tournait autour ?

-Elle n'est pas quelconque ! La défendit-il alors que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin, bref, il se pourrait qu'il nous ait vus nous embrasser.

-Il me semble que c'est la première fois que l'une de vos disputes est justifiée, murmura Jasper en prenant un air réfléchi. Et, ensuite ?

-Ensuite, je l'ai rattrapé alors qu'il allait tuer Esmé.

-Tuer Esmé ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Jasper ! S'agaça Carlisle.

-Je dis juste que cela me paraît étrange et en totale contradiction avec son changement de régime alimentaire, songea tout haut Jasper.

-Son régime alimentaire ? Oui, je sais qu'il ne tue que les meurtriers, mais sous le coup de la colère et de la jalousie, il aurait pu lui faire du mal !

-Non, il se contrôle bien mieux que toi. Je pense surtout qu'il a dû être triste et déçu par ton comportement. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, tu me déçois, je ne supporte pas que l'on me trompe, Carlisle.

-Arrête d'être aussi narcissique et de tout ramener à toi, s'exaspéra le médecin, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, comment pourrais-je donc te tromper ?

-Aïe, tu as vraiment décidé de briser tous les cœurs qui sont à ta portée ce soir, sanglota Jasper avant d'esquisser un sourire, en tout cas, si j'étais à ta place, je me lancerai à la recherche d'Edward. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes, tu devrais vraiment finir par l'accepter ! Bon, pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de remettre en état votre chambre et je vous y attendrai pour que vous me donniez votre avis.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Carlisle sceptique.

-Bon, peut-être que je pourrais aussi être récompensé pour tous mes efforts.

-Dégage ! »

Jasper s'en alla en le gratifiant d'un léger rire moqueur. Une fois seul, Carlisle repensa aux dernières heures. La culpabilité et la honte ne cessèrent de croître en lui alors qu'il repensait à la manière dont il avait abandonné Edward. Alors qu'il quittait Volterra dans l'espoir de retrouver son compagnon, il fit un détour par la chambre de Jasper pour prendre quelques vêtements du vampire en sachant que cela ne le dérangerait pas, puis, il s'élança dans les bois à la recherche d'Edward. Carlisle ne tarda pas à le retrouver, son cœur pourtant mort se serra lorsqu'il le vit, nu, recroquevillé dans la neige, des tremblements parcourant son corps. Doucement, il s'approcha avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés, il ouvrit son sac-à-dos pour en sortir une couverture qu'il drapa autour des épaules de son amant, ce dernier laissa échapper un rire amer avant de se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même.

« -As-tu oublié que nous ne ressentons pas le froid ?

-Pourtant, tu trembles, lui fit-il doucement remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas cette couverture qui va me réchauffer. Que fais-tu là ? Tu viens t'assurer que je n'ai pas fait de mal à ta chère Esmé ?

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour toi.

-Pour moi ? S'étonna Edward en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

-Oui, répondit-il maladroitement, je suis désolé pour mon comportement, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dur et blessant avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, lui fit remarquer le Prince, tu l'as embrassé. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que depuis que tu m'as transformé, je ne cesse de courir après mon ancienne vie et elle en était une partie importante. En passant du temps avec elle, en l'embrassant, j'avais un peu l'impression de retrouver mon humanité.

Un léger silence accueillit ses propos uniquement troublé par la forêt qui s'éveillait lentement. Le soleil ne tarda pas à poindre à travers les collines, faisant légèrement scintiller leurs peaux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Je pensais… Je suis égoïste, je ne m'en suis jamais caché, mais je pensais que tu comprendrais que je t'aime, que tu me croirais quand je te le disais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout comme, il est clair que tu n'admettras jamais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je croyais bêtement qu'en préparant une soirée romantique, j'arriverai peut-être à te le faire comprendre, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu peux partir, Carlisle, tu peux t'en aller, je ne te retiendrais pas. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te rend heureux dans cette vie. Je souhaite aussi qu'un jour tu trouves la force de me pardonner.

Carlisle ne put dissimuler sa surprise en entendant les propos du Prince. Ce dernier n'entendant aucune réponse se leva lentement, son corps à l'abri sous la couverture.

-Adieu, Carlisle.

-Attends !

Edward sursauta en entendant son cri du cœur, l'une de ses mains s'enroula autour du poignet du Prince alors qu'il l'attirait et l'enfermait dans l'étau de ses bras.

-Ne me laisse pas, supplia le médecin.

-Mais…

-Je te demande aussi pardon, bien que cette nouvelle vie n'ait pas celle que j'aurais choisi, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, j'en suis même arrivé à apprécier Jasper, confessa Carlisle ce qui arracha un léger rire à Edward. Tu sais quand j'ai embrassé Esmé, je n'ai rien ressenti et j'ai été un peu effrayé quand j'ai compris que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas toi. Je… Je t'aime.

Carlisle se dit que cela était impossible, mais il lui sembla voir les pupilles ambrées de son Prince se troubler, pourtant, les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Son pouce caressa les paupières d'Edward avant qu'il ne se fige.

-Tes… Tes yeux, murmura-t-il hypnotisé par l'ambre de son regard.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, chuchota Edward un brin gêné.

-Tu… Mais depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ? Ce n'est pas une illusion ?

-Non ! Mais j'en ai effectivement créé une pendant mon sevrage qui n'a pas été évident.

-Je t'aurais aidé.

-Cela n'aurait pas été une surprise, mais j'admets qu'entendre les hoquets d'écœurement de Jasper ou alors quand il faisait semblant de vomir quand je me nourrissais d'un animal ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé. J'ai fini par l'envoyer se balader pendant que je me nourrissais.

-Je suis si fier de toi. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour que nous soyons heureux, mon Prince. »

Sur ces mots, Carlisle se pencha pour ravir avec tendresse les lèvres de son amant. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau allonger dans la neige, mais cette fois, Carlisle prit le temps de vénérer le corps qui s'offrait à lui, parsemant des baisers sur sa peau d'albâtre, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants alors que le corps ne cessait de s'arquer contre le sien pour chercher toujours plus de contact. Tout en embrassant avec passion son amant, il s'enfonça délicatement en lui. Les ongles d'Edward griffèrent ses épaules alors qu'il allait et venait rapidement en lui, son sexe heurtant à chaque coup le centre du plaisir de son amant dont les jambes encerclaient fermement son corps. Alors que la jouissance approchait, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne pas se lâcher et chacun put se repaître de l'amour de l'autre. Leurs cris déchirèrent l'air frais du petit matin alors qu'il jouissait une nouvelle fois en son amant pendant que celui-ci se répandait entre leurs ventres sans s'être touché. Carlisle serra Edward dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, tentant de transmettre par ce simple baiser tout son amour. Alors que leurs corps n'étaient pas rassasiés l'un de l'autre, Edward s'écarta pourtant de lui, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard perplexe.

« -Nous serons mieux dans notre lit, non ? Offrit son amant en attrapant son sac. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pensé à me prendre des vêtements, je ne me voyais pas rentrer à Volterra dans le plus simple appareil, Aro n'aurait pas apprécié et je crois l'avoir assez asticoter. Pourquoi ce sont les fringues de Jasper ?

Carlisle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en repensant à leur lit calciné et à leurs vêtements imprégnés par l'odeur de fumée.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Aro va me tuer, murmura Edward qui avait lu ses pensées.

-C'était effectivement dans ses projets.

-Bon, c'est pas grave. On a qu'à partir quelques jours, le temps qu'il se calme et puis, de toute manière, je sais quelque chose qui devrait le faire taire, jubila son ange qui avait l'air en cet instant d'un démon.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité éveillée.

-Je te le dirais peut-être, si tu es sage… Maintenant, rhabille-toi, nous avons de la visite.

Carlisle se hâta de se vêtir quand il sentit la présence de Jasper et d'Alex.

-Alors, ça à l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure ? Lui lança Jazz avant de se tourner vers Edward. Je me suis dit que tu souhaiterais peut-être prendre quelques jours loin de Volterra, j'ai fait préparer le manoir du lac de Côme et je me suis dit que…

-Demande à Carlisle, le coupa Edward.

-Me demander quoi ? Interrogea-t-il avant de comprendre. Oui, et bien, oui, je crois que tu peux venir avec nous.

-Génial ! Se réjouit Jasper. Alex vient aussi, il n'a jamais vu le manoir !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux gardes étaient déjà partis en direction de la route où leur voiture les attendait. Carlisle se tourna vers Edward pour lui jeter un regard empli de soupçons.

-Tu savais ? Bien sûr que tu savais.

-Tu vois le mal partout, chéri, le tança doucement Edward tout de même amusé, nous ne sommes que deux couples qui partent quelques jours en vacances.

-Et Alex ?

-Alex ? Cela sera selon ton envie, murmura Edward en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Nous pourrons toujours l'envoyer se promener si nous désirons être seuls tous les trois, cela ne posera pas de problème. »

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer un bras possessif autour de la taille de son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier pour se coller contre son corps. Tout en montant dans la voiture, Carlisle jeta un regard méfiant à Alex ce qui amusa Jasper. Pour toute réponse, le médecin lui lança un sourire moqueur avant d'appuyer sur la commande qui fit monter la vitre de séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière du véhicule. Avant que celle-ci ne les dissimule à son regard, il put croiser les prunelles mécontentes de Jasper ce qui le réjouit. Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers Edward et il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour se jeter sur ses lèvres.

L'éternité avait un prix, mais aujourd'hui il lui paraissait bien peu élevé alors qu'il était blotti dans les bras du Prince des vampires. Certes, il avait perdu son humanité, il devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes pour ne pas blesser un humain, mais cela était bien peu de choses comparé à l'amour d'Edward qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
